A Different Situation
by DarkCielo27
Summary: As you all know Yagami Hikari is always sick as a child. What if she was and Ichijouji Ken were pen pals, and decided to meet with each other. A year before summer camp and going to the digital world. What if Tai's and Kari's parents were actors and were barely home. Mixed pairings Forgot to update chapter 6 sorry
1. Chapter 1

As you all know Yagami Hikari is always sick as a child. What if she was and Ichijouji Ken were pen pals, and decided to meet with each other. A year before summer camp and going to the digital world. What if Tai's and Kari's parents were actors and were barely home.(First time writing a fanfic, have mercy on me).

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Digimon or any of the** **characters.**

Tai's POV:

It was late in Odaiba, my little sister and I were waving goodbye to our parents as they left to the airport in a taxi. Leaving me to take care of my little sister. My name is Yagami Taichi but my friends call me Tai and my little sister is Yagami Hikari, it was often that our parents would leave us behind because they were both actors and wanted us to have a normal life.

"Well imotou it's just you and me again." I said, "Another letter?"

"Yeah", Kari responded.

"From who?"I asked.

"Ken", she replied.

"Ken? How long has it been six months now?"

Kari nodded.

Hikari's POV:

For the past six months I've been writing to my pen pal, Ichijouji Ken. He told me that he has been ignored for his older brother Sam by his parents. Just recently his father has realized what he had done and is trying to make it up to Ken. So last week we planned to meet for the first time on June 27th at the park, which happens to be tomorrow.

"Oyasumi, onii-chan", I said.

"Oyasumi, imōto", Tai responded.

No one's POV:

In Tamachi a small boy with pale skin, messy dark blue hair and blue eyes was excited to meet Hikari at Shinjuku park for the first time in the past six months.

That boy was none other than Ichijouji Ken, who was aware of Hikari's illness.

His father had told Ken to go to bed and he'd take him to Shinjuku park tomorrow.

~Odaiba~

Kari have just woken up and felt her fever had gone down.

"Nī-chan?" She asked.

"Yes, Hikari" Tai said, "Is there something you need?"

"Well my fever has gone down and I was wondering if I could meet Ken this afternoon at the park in Shinjuku", She said.

"I don't see why not however I'm bringing your medicine just in case", said Tai "so in the meantime have some breakfast, okay."

"Okay, Taichi", Kari replied.

~Tamachi~

"Ken we're leaving now",called his father.

"Coming dad", Ken said.

~Shinjuku~park~

Little did Tai, Hikari, Ken and his father know that both parties would arrive at the same time.

Notes:

O/Nii-chan- big brother

Imōto- little sister


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own a Digimon or any of the characters**

Hikari's POV:

Tai knew that I sent a photo of the two of us to Ken in one of my letters so the he could see what we look like.

"Tai, when we're at the park I don't want to take any chances of going to the hospital bed again", I said.

"Alright Kari but I'm curious what do you have in your bag", Tai asked.

"Just some cookies, macarons, and strawberry tart I baked when you were finishing your summer homework", I replied.

"Okay then, we're here." Tai said,"Now we wait."

Ken's POV:

Dad and I have just arrived to the park. I noticed Dad was looking around and he asked,"Ken, do you know what your pen pal looks like?"

"Yeah, Kari sent me a picture of her and her brother.", I replied. "Look there, they are by the swings."

I ran up to them and asked if they were Hikari and Taichi. "Yeah, we are", said Tai.

Hikari told me that even though her fever was gone for now until she goes to the doctor for a check up, she can't play.

I was disappointed that I couldn't play with her but, Tai offered to teach how to play soccer.

Hikari's POV:

I watched Tai teach Ken how to kick a soccer ball and Ken managed to kick it back to Tai in the first try. I noticed that Ken's father, looked relieved to see his youngest son having fun and smiling. I asked Ichijouji-San, " Ken told me he was neglected before you noticed what you were doing and did his mother ever give him a second glance."

"Yes, my wife and I have neglected him for his older brother, Sam." He answered. "And no she did not"

"Would it be okay if he were to stay with Taichi and I?" I asked.

"I don't see why not" he replied, "Would your parents mind?"

"My parents are working overseas, so asking permission from them wouldn't matter." I said.

"I...see" was all he said.

"Would your wife even notice if Ken was gone?" I asked.

"To be honest, no", Ichijouji-San said. "How about I drop him off at your place tomorrow. Around 7 in the morning."

"That would be fine I already talked to Tai about this on the train ride coming here, our address is ...Odaiba...", I responded.

No one's POV:

After talking and playing Tai, Kari, Ken and Ichijouji-San ate some cookies, macarons and strawberry tarts. As well as the bentos Ichijouji-San bought for them all. Ichijouji-San noticed it was getting late but allowed Ken to play for an extra hour with was 4p.m, Ken was sad to leave but, happy to know that he would be staying with Taichi and Hikari tomorrow. They all parted ways, Tai had to take Kari to the hospital for her check-up. The results for her illness has been defeated so now both Tai and Kari don't have to worry as much. Their uncles would be relieved to hear the news and continue training the two.

 **~Time Skip~**

::Odaiba::

Tai and Kari had arrived at home. "Onii-chan want would you like for dinner?" Kari asked.

"Hmm, how about karaage and rice", Tai said. "Need some help?"

"No, but you do need a shower after playing soccer with Ken." Kari replied.

::Tamachi::

"Did you enjoy your day today Ken?" Ichijouji-San asked.

"Yeah!" Ken exclaimed.

The next day

Ichijouji-san had dropped Ken off at the Yagami residence where h

 **Note:**

Karaage- Japanese fried chicken

-San means Mr., Mrs., and Ms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters.**

It has been a year and four days since Ken had moved in with the Yagami siblings. He had learned more soccer tricks from Tai and how to cook from Kari. He has gotten along with Angel and Obito and became attached to Angel. Ken has met their uncles, Renato better known as Reborn and Fon. As well as their partners respectively, Leon a shapeshifting chameleon with smooth skin sitting on Reborn's fedora and Lichi a small red-faced white monkey sitting on Fon's head. Hikari and Ken were learning how to defend themselves in case they were ever separated from Tai or each other. Ken's relationship with his father had improved over the past year. He took an IQ test with Kari and received a score of 265 while Kari recieved a score of 270.

Tomorrow was the day for summer camp Hikari, Taichi, and Ken were excited to go. Kari had woken up at four in the morning to pack some extra bento boxes, baked six batches of cookies and wrapped up the chocolate she made last night. She also made breakfast for Tai, Ken, Angel, Obito and herself.

~Time Skip~

::Summer Camp Cabin 6::

Those occupying cabin six are Yagami Taichi- He now wears his trademark goggles on his forehead, over a blue headband that leaves a tuft of his hair out on the front. He wears a blue T-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, and three yellow buttons in the top, over a slightly longer yellow T-shirt with a turtleneck collar. He also wears brown cargo shorts, where he keeps his Digivice, a black wristband on the left arm, white gloves, white loose socks, and blue and white sneakers with yellow triangles (similar to the "Three stripes" Adidas logo) on them.

Takenouchi Sora- shoulder length hair and fans at the back, with a tuft of hair in the front, which is usually left sticking outside of her headgear and covers her forehead. Yellow sleeveless turtlenecked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, a pink belt with black buckle, a pink pouch, and a gold button, where she keeps her Digivice, dark gray sneakers with red highlights and red lightning bolts on the soles, and a blue beanie with a cyan brim and cyan straps.

Tachikawa Mimi- She mostly wears her hair tied back in a high ponytail with a yellow hairband, with long strands framing her face, but also wears it down sometimes. She wears a western-style red dress with a buttoned poncho, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She also wears a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring.

Ishida "Matt" Yamato- hair is as spiky as ever. He now wears a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, navy blue jeans, dark brown shoes with gray soles, light green socks all in the fifth grade.

Kido Jō- His hair is now longer and spikier, with bangs swept to the right. He wears large glasses with brown frames, a green watch on his left wrist, and a yellow wristband on the right. He wears a white short-sleeved button-up shirt under a cream vest with blue trimmings, grey shorts, blue kneehigh socks, and red and white boots, sixth grade.

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, fourth grade- wears an orange button-up shirt with rolled-back sleeves, olive green shorts, light yellow gloves, light green socks, and purple and gray shoes with a yellow lightning motif.

Ichijouji Ken- messy dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a pink short-sleeved button-up shirt, grey shorts and white socks.

Takaishi "T.K" Takeru- green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone.

and Yagami Hikari- shoulder length tied with a blue ribbon, yellow T-Shirt with two buttons, sky blue pants, white socks, light blue and grey boots with black soles, long white scarf around her neck with a pink stylized flower pattern, a silver whistle, crest of light and a digital camera on her wrist. Baby blue back pack. Are in the third grade **(originally in the canon T.K and Kari were both in second grade but in this story they skipped a grade because Ken is a year older than them)**.

All of a sudden it started to snow and an aurora appeared. Nine beams fell to the snow and levitated up each one grabbed the object and a double waterfall appeared with them falling in.

Tai's POV:

When I woke up, I noticed I was in a forest with a pink creature with bunny like ears similar to Angel's. **(Wiz from DNAngel and Angel from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Angel is Kari's pet bunny and she has a black cat named Obito from Naruto. Both of them know how to fight because Fon had taught them and have red eyes)**. The pink creature bounced up and down and into my arms. The pink creature and the another pink creature with arms by Izzy. The Digimon introduced themselves as Koromon and Motimon.

I climbed up a tree to see where we are and I saw a large red insect flying called Kuwagamon coming at me. I climbed down the tree as quickly as I can and Izzy and I ran for it. We narrowly escaped from it and hid in a hallow tree.

"The coast is clear, you can come out now." Sora said knocking on the tree. Izzy and I saw Sora standing next to Yocomon.

Then Yamato came with a creature in his arm, Takeru came hugging a pink creature and Jō came freaking out the creature clinging to him. The three were Tsunomon, Tokomon, and Bukamon.

"What are you?!" Joe shouted.

"We're Digimon, digital monsters!" They said simultaneously.

"Digital monsters", I said.

"Yes, digimon", They responded. "We're cute, loyal, have beautiful hair or no hair at all, funny and adorable."

I started to introduce everyone from camp and Sora asked where is Mimi. I realized that Ken and Hikari weren't here, I was about to panic when I remembered that Fon and Reborn trained the in case we were ever separated. I don't know if Kari packed her kanata and twin sais, if so I fear for whoever. Mimi ran by screaming for help to get away Kuwagamon and the digimon beside her is Tanemon. We ran as fast as we can to get away from Kuwagamon but we reached a dead end the edge of the cliff.

No one's POV:

Tai and the gang tried to stop their digimon from fighting. When the digimon broke free from their grasp the devices started to glow and the digimon digivolved. Koromon, Motimon, Yokomon, Tsunomon, Tokomon, Bokamon, Tenamon became Agumon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gomamon, and Palmon. The cliff edge collapsed and everyone was falling until Gomamon said, "marching fish."

::Kari and Ken::

Kari's POV:

I noticed that one Ken and I are near a dark forest, two Tai and the others aren't here, and three Ken is been shook by a bag worm… pinecone(?) to wake up. When Ken had woken up he asked me, "Where are the others?"

I told him, "We must've been separated from them when we fell."

"Oh, Kari you wouldn't happen to know what this creature is" he pointed to the adorable creature "by any chance. Would you?"

"I'd tell you if I knew but I don't", I responded. I looked over to the adorable creature and asked, "What exactly are you?"

"I'm Minomon," the bag worm pinecone responded, "I'm a digimon, a digital monster."

"Okay", was what Ken and I said.

"Ken, Minomon get behind me." I said. Ken and Minomon did as told.

"Kari, what's wrong", Ken asked.

"I sensed someone", I responded. All that training with Fon and Reborn I can their intentions whether good or bad. Since Ken and I are in a different environment I have to keep my guard up no matter what. A figure came out of the dark forest and it was a white cat with a gold ring on its tail.

"Gatomon, is that really you?" I said while looking at her, "where have you been all this time, I-I thought y-you hated me."

"Gomen'nasai, Hikari", cried Gatomon. "I wanted to protect you."

"From who or what!" I exclaimed.

"From me" said a dark sinister vampire figure.

"My-Myotismon!?", yelled both Minomon and Gatomon.

"So you're the eighth chosen digimon, I will destroy you, Gatomon!", Myotismon exclaimed.

"Keep your hands off my cat.", I said. So I attacked him before he could hurt her or anyone else. While fighting him, I pick pocketed whatever he had without anyone noticing. While Myotismon was unconscious I kicked his chin as hard as I can, and he flew I think I may have been a little too rough on him... Oh well, he deserved it.

Ken's POV:

"Daijōbu ka", I asked to Hikari.

"Hai, daijōbu desu", Hikari answered.

"Hontou desu ka", I asked.

"Hai", she responded.

 **Note:**

 **Daijōbu ka- Are you Okay?**

 **Hai , daijōbu desu- Yes, I'm okay.**

 **Hontou desu ka- Are you sure?**

 **Hai- Yes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any characters, Reborn and Fon are from Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

No one's POV: Recap:

Hikari had knocked Myotismon out cold and kicked him into a caves' side. Ken asked if she was okay and both Gatomon and Minomon were stunned.

Gatomon's POV:

"Hikari, where or when did you learn how to fight like that?" I asked completely shocked.

"Sometime after you disappeared when I got over my illness. My Uncles Reborn and Fon taught Ken and I in case we were ever separated from Tai, who also knows how to fight." Kari replied.

"Wow", I said in awe.

After Ken and I finished interrogating Hikari I sensed my friend, Wizardmon a Champion Level Digimon that's the size of a small human. He wears a wizard-like uniform, with a blue cape, a wizard cap with a skull on the cap. He also wears a yellow outfit with zippers and face-like markings. He carries a staff with a broken sun on the end. I introduced the small group to him and him to the small group.

"It's nice to meet you all", said Wizardmon.

"Likewise", said Ken and Kari.

"Gatomon, where is Myotismon?" Questioned Wizardmon.

Hikari's POV:

"I can answer that, Myotismon's head should be stuck in a caves' side due north from here", I said. "I can show you where he is instead."

"Arigato Hikari demo ne, why or rather how was Myotismon stuck there?", he questioned.

I explained what had happened in Chapter 3. While walking and talking, I noticed we have arrived.

"You weren't kidding when you said his head is stuck in the side of the cave." He said surprised.

I wanted to get a closer look in the cave but a digimon stopped me from doing so. Instead the digimon with bat-like wings attached to its hands, unable to fly. Its color is in a shade of purple. It took us to a digimon village or as they called it a safe zone. The digimon that took us here was Monodramon **(Before Ryo appeared in adventure 02 and tamers).** He came over and told me to stand clear from that cave.

"Why is there something in it?" I question.

"Yes, a digimon by the name of Millenniumon a dark evil digimon worse than Myotismon and Devimon." He said and walked away.

I wanted to see if it's truly evil, if so it better be ready to be disciplined because I will not hold back. I let the others know that I will be going for a walk alone.

::Outside of Millenniumon's cave::

No One's POV:

"Well, well, well what do I have here", Millenniumon spoke. "A human child" looks down evilly.

"Are you trying to intimidate me if so, try again." Kari resorted,"My Uncle is a spartan tutor from hell."

"..." Millenniumon starred with a blank look and digivolved.

"Want a cookie if not, chocolate covered coffee bean?" Kari asked tossing it towards the creature.

"Give me more, I am God of all Digimon!" It exclaimed.

"I'm human not a digimon get your facts straight." Hikari said in a sassy tone. "Besides I don't take orders from you or anyone else I do what _I_ want."

"I said give me more!", he exclaimed again.

Kari yawns and says,"No" and drop kicked the digimon. The digimon gets up and begged,"Please, may have some more chocolate covered coffee beans? I will do anything please."

"Three conditions", Kari began. "One, don't cause problems or bother any digimon _and_ humans. Understand."

"Yes, don't cause problems or bother any other digimon and humans", he replied.

Kari nodded," Two, get into that crystal." Using her whip as a pointer. (I forgot that Millennialmon was already in the crystal when he digivolved but I'm not changing it)

"...Do I have to? Its uncomfortable." He complained.

"Do I have kick you again because I will take off my weights", Kari said rhetorically. "I have my twin sais and my favorite kanata on me."

"...No..." He said as he goes into the crystal sulking.

"Lastly apologize to the villagers East from here, _ **NOW**_!" Kari exclaimed, using her whip. "Then I'll give you some coffee beans."

Kari's POV:

I had to go as far to threaten the digimon. Damn thing didn't want to obey and forced me to take out my whip. Oh well, time to take some photos of this place and then head back.

Gatomon's POV:

'Where is Hikari, she should be back by now', I thought. "Monodramon, you wouldn't have known where Kari might have gone off to?"

"I don't know, but I did tell her to avoid the cave." Monodramon said.

"Um, I overheard your conversation and Hikari doesn't like to take orders from anyone or anybody", Ken spoked.

No One's POV:

"Uh...what is that flying towards the village?", Gatomon asked.

"I-it's Moon=Millenniumon!?", all the digimon freaked out.

" **I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE TROUBLE I HAVE CAUSED YOU ALL",** Moon=Millenniumon announced.

"He won't be bothering you anymore", Kari said smiling angelically.

"Yay! We're saved! Time to Party!" The villagers exclaimed and celebrated. They started to call Hikari, Angel of the Digital World. During the party Minomon had digivolved into Wormmon. As for Kari, she asked Gatomon and Wizardmon what was the item she had pick pocketed from Myotismon. They said it was a tag and crest and that it contains the Crest of Light. Sometime after the party was over Kari, Ken, Gatomon, Wormon and Wizardmon had said their goodbyes to the villagers and Monodramon. Little did the group know, they were being followed by two digimon Monodramon and Moon=Millenniumon for that they want the cat as a mate and coffee beans, respectively.

 **Notes:**

Arigato- Thank you

Gomen'nasai- I'm sorry

Demo ne- but

This will be on about Ken and Kari at the moment up until primary village where they meet up with Takeru and Patamon. As for the Tai and the others it follows the anime.


	5. Character Profiles

Name: Yagami Hikari

Age: 8

Grade: 3rd (skipped 2nd)

Gender: Female

Boyfriend: Ryo Akiyama

Partner: Gatomon

Protective Digimon: Wizardmon(later Baalmon), Dorulumon, Sorcermon and Leomon(would be called Leo[pronounced as Lay-oh])

Birthday: October 14 ( it doesn't say when her birthday is at)

Appearance:

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Amber brown

Hair length: shoulder length tied with a blue ribbon

Clothes: Yellow T-Shirt with two buttons, Sky blue pants, white socks, light blue and grey boots with black soles, long white scarf around her neck, a silver whistle, crest of light and a digital camera on her wrist. Baby blue back pack.

Background: Originally Kari would always be sick however Reborn got a doctor(Shamal) from Italy to cure her from it. Learned hand to hand combat by both Reborn and Fon. Fon taught Kari how to feel people's aura(presence) and she can feel their intensions as well as digimon apparently. When Kari was just two months old she was at the center of the four sovereigns. Ebonwumon- Turtle of North, Azulongmon- Ddragon of the East, Zhuqiaomon- Phoenix of the South, and Baihumon- Tiger of West. After playing with them for a few hours, young Gennai took her back home.

Name: Ichijouji Ken

Age: 9

Grade: 3rd

Gender: Male

Girlfriend: Alice McCoy

Partner: Wormmon

Appearance:

Hair Color: Dark Blue

Eyes: Blue

Clothes: pink T-shirt with a blue collar and sleeve ends, brown shorts, white socks, and turquoise shoes with white soles.

Background: Ignored for his older brother for being a prodigy genius. Now he lives with the Yagami's and have a better childhood. Learned self-defense from Reborn and Fon.

Name: Yagami "Tai" Taichi

Age: 11

Partner: Agumon

Clothes: Canon

Girlfriend/Fiance: Meiko Mochizuki

Background: Learned self defense from Fon and Reborn. Not too overprotective of Kari.

Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, and Joe

All follow the anime

TK same grade as Hikari and Ken

TK's girlfriend might be Catherine the French DigiDestined or Yolei


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Digimon or any of the character.**

* * *

Hikari's POV:

As we walked I can feel we were being followed I quickly turned around and saw Monodramon and Moon=Millenniumon stalking us.

"What do you think you two are doing following us?" I said looking at them with an irritated expression.

"I want Gatomon as my mate, and Moon here wants coffee beans", answered Monodramon bluntly.

"I promise to behave", said Moon=Millenniumon.

"Are the rest of you okay with them coming along?" I questioned the group.

"As long as we find Tai, TK and the others", Ken said holding Wormmon.

"I believe the little boy is at Primary Village", Leo spoke.

Ken's POV:

When Leo said, "the youngest will defeat Devimon." I figured it would be Takeru and Patamon because he is currently the youngest with the older group of kids.

"Leomon where exactly is Primary Village so that Hikari and I can reunite with them", I asked as we kept walking.

"We're not that far from Primary Village just through the desert", Leo answered. As we walked I noticed that their was something or rather someone unconscious in the sand. I ran to the body and saw it was my brother's friend, Ryo Akiyama. Before I knew it Kari was right next to me and the digimon are behind us.

"Ken, is everything okay?" Wormmon asked with concern in his voice.

I didn't answer Wommon's question, I guess that Hikari saw me depressed since she is right beside me. Reassuring me that everything will be okay and we'd be back to the others in no time. I explained to Hikari that Ryo is Sam's friend and we interacted with each other for a few days whenever he would hangout with Osamu, but I didn't tell him that I was going to stay with you and Taichi.

"Kari, can we bring Ryo with us?", I asked.

"Of course, we can't leave him in a desert to suffer." She said as she cheered me up. I smiled and as Wormmon reminded me that I'm a sweet and kind person with a gentle spirit. A tag similar to Kari's but the crest is engraved with the pattern of a stylized ornate rose.

 **~Time Skip~**

We have passed the desert area and now taking a break, surprisingly it had only took two hours to walk through the desert. Hikari was checking if Ryo had any signs of heatstroke. It was dark when we were all eating, Kari had asked Leo how much further to Primary Village. Leo said it would take an hour and a half to get there, if nothing happens forty-five minutes. After we finished eating Gatomon said we should all sleep.

I yawned," Good night everyone." And fell asleep with Wormmon beside me. I dreamt about my memories before I met Hikari and Taichi, how the two helped me when my parents only cared for Sam as I was always in his shadow. As if I were to never exist in their lives, up until my father realizing what he had done. I can't help but to be grateful for Tai and Kari for help and their family for teaching me. Fon - meditation, Reborn - self defense, Tai - soccer, Susumu-san, Yuuko-san - showed me love and Kari - being my pen pal. Thank you.

Hikari's POV:

When Ken had fallen asleep, I asked who is going to be look out while we sleep.

"I will", said Moon=Millenniumon.

"Oyasumi, minna-San", I said.

 ** _(Dream)_**

I dreamt of a memory of meeting my Uncles for the first time. I was three, mom had introduced Tai and I Uncle Fon and Uncle Renato. Apparently, Uncle Fon is Tai's godfather and Uncle Ren is Mom's little brother. Uncle Ren helped Onii-Chan with soccer and Uncle Fon was teaching me how to meditate to help with my illness. Two years later, after school two babies sipping tea and espresso on the couch.

"Mom, are you hiding things from dad again?", Tai asked eyeing at the infants weirdly.

"No Tai, I'm not.", Mom replied.

"Then who are those two, who looks weirdly a lot like Uncle Fon and Uncle Renato?" I asked Mom, checking my temperature.

"That's because they are your Uncles.", Mom said with a sigh.

"Leon, Lichi on the table", I ordered. 'If they're truly our Uncles then I'll believe them', I thought. Both Leon and Lichi jumped to the coffee table.

"We're sorry!", Tai and I exclaimed simultaneously bowing at them.

No one's POV:

Fon and Reborn explained what has happened to them in Italy after meeting their new sky, Luche.

"How is this even possible?" Kari asked confused.

"We are trying to find a solution to get our real bodies back." Fon said, drinking his tea.

"Ne, imōto what about that thing you were tinkering with." Tai said asking Kari," Will that work?"

"I don't know I haven't tested it yet...", Said Kari.

"We'll take our chances." Reborn said, taking a sip of expresso.

Hikari went to her room and grabbed the container and set it on to the table. The container took the pacifiers from both Fon and Reborn sealing it for good and they got their bodies back.

 ** _(End of Dream)_**

Morning took over as Kari and Ken woke up along with the Digimon, they stretched and heard a groan.

Ryo's POV:

I woke up in an unfamiliar forest, two kids, one I know and strange creatures looking my way.

"Ryo!", Ken called out hugging me and went back standing next to girl.

"Good to see that you're awake Ken was worried about you." The girl said, "Anyways, my name is Yagami Hikari."

"Those creatures are called Digimon, short for Digital Monsters.", Hikari said. "The white cat with the gold ring is my partner Gatomon, the orange wolf with drills is Dorulumon, standing next to Ken is his partner Wormmon, the lion is Leomon, the scarecrow in white is Sorcermon, Left of Gatomon is Wizardmon, the last two are Monodramon and in the crystal is Moon=Millenniumon."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Ryo Akiyama." I said introducing myself.

"How did you end up in the digital world?", asked Kari.

"To be honest I have no idea I was just on my computer one minute and the next I was unconscious until you found me." I explained, "Where are you headed off to?"

"Primary Village", Ken said.

"My brother and our friends are heading there.", Kari continued.


	7. Chapter 6 (Ep 14 - 21)

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.**

Hikari's POV:

Ken, Ryo and I along with the Digimon have arrived at Primary Village. Where as all Digimon reconfigure when they are deleted to have a new life. I can understand this but everyone else will have a harder time. I notice that there was a green ogre, fur skirt, odd teeth and holding a wooden club chasing after Takeru. Just as Leo was about to defend Takeru two more gears came and went into Leo. Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Izzy had appeared to help Takeru.

"TK", Matt said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." TK answered.

"Tai you wouldn't believe how powerful these digivices are", Izzy explained.

"Hey big guy", Tai called ou to Leo.

"Tai what are you doing?" Matt said,"Are you crazy?"

As Tai began walking up to Leo he lift his right arm up and suddenly some of the darkness had came out of Leo. "Wow these things do pack a punch." Matt said as he helps Tai. As Leomon gone back to his original self, he explained to everyone of us about a prophecy.

He said,"The youngest of the seven children shall defeat Devimon."

 **(Tai's encouragement in episode 13 of the first season)**

 **No one's POV:**

Leomon guided the Digidestines to Infinity Mountain, where as Devimon turned Orgemon into black gears. Sora and Joe both headed to Infinity Mountain on Birdramon and Ikkakumom, respectively. It soon became dark and Devimon's size grew ten times larger(?). He took up into the skies, and attacked the Digidestines and Ryo with an exception of Sora and Joe. Leomon growled and Devimon shrouded him with darkness. All the digimon digivolved into their champion forms **(I know that Gatomon is in her champion form as is but I'll making her digivolve without the use of the crest when they get back to the human world. Furthermore Moon=Millenniumon is not taking part in the battle until the fight against the Dark Masters.)** they each attack Devimon but was over powered. When all the Digimon de-digivolved, Devimon's claws went to grab TK. Patamon was in Devimon's grasp and digivolved into Angemon. He used up all his energy and turned into a orange with white horizontal stripes, egg.

"Do you think that the egg belongs to Angemon?" TK asked hugging the Digi-Egg.

"I know it is, he's just resting and regaining his strength." Gabumon said.

"You don't have to be worried, when I first met Gatomon in our world she reverted back into an Egg." Kari answered reassuring TK, "Soon after a week she hatched into YukimiBotamon and soon after Nyaromon."

"She's right, TK", Ken said cheering him up. "I saw it happen to Wormmon before in my dreams, it felt so real that I was scared to go to summer camp."

"So what made you go to summer camp?", TK asked.

"Simple really my friends because if I'm ever scare I have everyone here with me." Ken said smiling.

"You're not alone, we're here to help and support you." Hikari said, then looks at Matt, "Right."

"R-right." He said startled at the glare and statement. 'Don't ever defy Hikari because she can be intimidating for her age.' *Shivers*

"Matt you okay?" Tai asked.

"I'm okay." Matt replied.

* * *

All of a sudden a rainbow light shot up from a projector. An old man appeared saying he is Jennai, and told us to go to Server Continent to help defeat his enemies. The annoying part for Kari, Ken, Gatomon, Wormmon and the other Digimon is that they had been there coming to File Island. Leomon, Agumon, Gabumon and some of the digimon **(Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Matt and TK)** helped build a raft to get to the Server Continent. Once the raft was built TK's digi-egg hatched into Poyomon Leomon had gone with them in case the youngest group were ever separated from the older group. They set sail, Tai looked through his mini telescope he saw nothing but water. A tidal wave of 12.3 ft and a whale. Soon Whamon open its mouth and ate the kids and the digimon. Whamon's enzymes fell from the roof of his esophagus thinking the kids were bacteria. They saw a black gear in its stomach and realized why it was hurting.

"Poison Ivy!" Yelled Palmon. Tai climbed the ivy letting his digivice destroy the black gear. Whamon spouted the raft, kids and digimon. Whamon thanked them for removing the black gear and offered to take them to Server. Mimi cheered and they all got on his head.

"Now if we only know where the Tag and Crest Devimon hid somewhere.." Tai said.

"Devimon?" Whamon questioned.

"Do you know him?" Tai asked.

"Devimon hid something deep in the bottom of the ocean." Whamon said.

"Do you know where?" Tai asked.

"It's on the way to server, you can all ride inside me I'll take you there. But no tickling." Whamon said as he dives underwater.

Tai thanked Whamon and Joe asked what's that? Tai said, "A convenient store."

A Drimogemon appeared with a black gear. Gomamon digivolved into Ikkakumon and Tentomon digivolved into Kabuterimon.

They arrived at the Continent of Server and Mimi was having a hard time getting off of Whamon. Tai saw a forest as he looked through his telescope and ran to the forest. Upon arrival at the Koromon Village, Mimi ran down hill with Palmon on her tail and Agumon had a strange feeling something was odd. Mimi saw a group of Pagumon, gray furry has red eyes and ear-like parts growing from its head, carrying her to a bath.

Tai and the others heard Mimi scream and ran to the tower. Sora and Hikari looked through the baskets and tried to stop/ warned Tai and Izzy. Tai moved the shower curtain and stared along with Izzy. Mimi screamed and threw things at the two of them. Sora closed the shower curtain and said, "I tried to warn you."

Pyomon digivolved into Tokomon. When the Pagumon thought no one had noticed the evil gleam in their eyes, only Kari noticed it.

"Kari what's wrong?" Gatomon whispered.

"Those Pagumon are scheming, we better keep our guards up tonight." Kari whispered back.

Unknown the Kari and Gatomon Ryo, Ken, Wormmon and Monodramon had listened in their conversation.

 **Night:**

The Pagumon abducted Tokomon since everyone else a asleep except for Kari, Ken and Ryo who are faking and pick up Gatomon, Wormmon and Monodramon once the Pagumon left. Kari, knew Ken and Ryo were listening in on her conversation with kitten. They followed the Pagumon in the shadows, the Pagumon then taunt Tokomon and saw the Gazimon. Kari, Ken and Ryo hid in the forest behind the trees near the waterfall. Kari took out her mini computer **(used only in case of** **emergencies)** and sent a message to Izzy in morse code, "- ... . .-. .- -. ..- - - -. .- .-. . .-.. .. .- .-. ... -.-. - - . - - - ... . .- .- - . .-. ..-. .- .-.. .-..", (The Pagumon are liars come to the waterfall).

The Pagumon said, "You're not too special, now are you."

Izzy heard a beep coming from his computer and saw the message. He told the rest of the group, "We were tricked and Tokomon got abducted by the Pagumon."

"Let's go to the waterfall then." Tai said. They ran through the forest and saw Ryo "Follow me but be quiet."

"When or how do we save Tokomon?" Joe said, "Any ideas?"

"We wait until they leave and save Tokomon." Kari said.

 **Morning:**

Once the Pagumon and Gazimon left, everyone went in the waterfall saved Tokomon and the Koromon.

"Do any of you Koromon know about this Etemon character?" Kari asked.

"Etemon can pinpoint any location at will via his Dark Network." Tentomon said.

"The Gazimon said to let him know we are here." Kari responded.

"Not good. Follow us we use this cave as a protection from danger and bad weather." The Koromon said.

Tai's Tag reacted to the wall of the cave and it became a Crest, the Crest of Courage. The kids and the Digimon managed to escape from his dark network.

* * *

 **Kari's POV:**

We currently are walking through the desert getting away from the dark network. Were as Tai was being too over confident since he received his crest. We walked to a forest area then continued back to a desert area, we saw the Roman Colosseum. Where Agumon was forced to digivolve he became Skullgreymon and when Skullgreymon reverted back as Koromon. Tai apologized to Koromon and everyone else, I knew my brother would feel guilty so I made him promise not to think like that ever again. He promised.

 **After what happen to Koromon:**

We were all sweating due to the heat of the desert and the bright sun. Palmon was daydreaming and everyone had a mirage of a big cactus but Ken and I.

"Good thing our clothes are insulated huh, Ken." I said, Ken nodded.

We ran after the gang and saw Jennai explain to everyone.

A cruise ship had appeared to be sailing on the sand, we moved out of the way and Mimi sweet talked the Numemon to let us on board. Sora and Mimi dragged me to take a shower with them. When we heard the commotion we snuck out of the shower window in towers. We ran away from them and Biyomon digivolve into Birdramon and Palmon digivolve into Togemon and barbequed the overgrown chicken. We got dressed and met up with the others. **(In case you were wondering, Gatomon de-digivolved into Nyaromon. Nyaromon was in Kari's Backpack because it was cooler and Hopmon and Minomon joined in.)** We started running from the mad chicken and ran to the other side of the cactus. Mimi received her crest, the crest of sincerity, when the cactus flower opened.

 **Later:**

Something pulled Tai and Agumon under the sand and it was Kuwagamon. Tai was still afraid for Agumon to digivolve and Piximon saved Tai and Agumon. Piximon had us follow him through his pixie portal. We walked up all the stairs and once we arrived to clean his place to clean up till dark.

 **No One's POV: -Night-**

Matt woke up and Izzy followed, "Tai hasn't come back yet." Then Matt's tag glowed as did Izzy's.

"You see that?" Matt said.

"Prodigious." Izzy said.

"Our crest must be nearby." Matt said and Izzy nodded.

Matt and Izzy ran off and Piximon saw them. Matt and Izzy talked and found their crests in a well outside the barrier. Matt got the Crest of Friendship and Izzy got the Crest of Knowledge.

 **-Day-**

Tai and Agumon got their courage back when they were too afraid. They saw their friends in danger and Agumon digivolve into Greymon. He pulled all the cables out of Tyrannomon and Etemon got mad and complained. The kids thanked Piximon but Joe complained a bit as always. Piximon told them their training is far from over.

Izzy tapped into Etemon data software. Izzy got a message from an unknown sender saying, "I'm being trapped help me."

Etemon wanted to find the Digidestined but Datamon stopped him at the Pyramid.

"TK come over here look what I found." Tokomon said.

"Look another crest." Izzy said.

Takeru received the Crest of Hope.

"Awesome my own crest." TK said.

"Congratulations." Tokomon said.

"Now Takeru don't think you'll be staying up later." Matt said.

"Sora's crest is the last to find." Izzy stated.

"Oh, what's that?" Mimi asked.

"See these hieroglyphs... Do you know what I'm thinking?" Said Izzy.

"No but I have a feeling you're going to tell us anyways." Mimi said. **(Conversation from the anime.)**

Tai, Matt, Sora, Agumon and Gabumon looked around on the Sphinx's open mouth. Tai saw Etemon at 9 o' clock, moving towards the Pyramid. Tai, Agumon, Gomamon, Joe, Izzy, Tentomon, Sora, and Biyomon ran to the upside down pyramid on its point. Etemon heard a sound a small yelp. Izzy found a hidden firewall and they slipped through and Tai was busy playing around. They found Datamon trapped inside a firewall and that he source of Etemon's Dark Network. Datamon was set free by the kids and Tai was afraid to go through the electric firewall to go after Sora and Biyomon.

* * *

 **-Night-**

Izzy found out that Datamon hadn't actually ran away, just holding Sora in a secret room right under Etemon's nose.

"Enough with the guilt trip, I'm coming along." Matt said.

"We're all coming along Tai." Kari said. The Digimon, Ryo and the rest of the Digidestines nodded.

"In soccer you said 'you play as a team not on your own', so what about it." Ken quoted Tai.

"Let's go get Sora!" Tai said.

 **-Sora-**

Sora is chained to a table and Biyomon is out cold chained to the wall. Datamon wanted to control Biyomon using the Crest of Love and making a copy of Sora.

 **-Outside the Pyramid-**

Etemon had the whole place guarded with Tyrannomon, Gazimon and Monochromon. Joe, Ikkakumom, Matt, and Garurumon played as decoy. Tai and Izzy infiltrated the Pyramid, Mimi went to help Matt and Joe. Leaving TK, Ken, Hikari, and Ryo under the blanket.

"Don't worry TK we're safe and if anything happens drag Ken with you." Hikari said.

Further away from the pyramid Mimi, Matt and Joe are fighting Etemon and buying enough time for Izzy and Taichi. They escaped from Etemon when he was busy monologuing.

 **-Inside the pyramid-**

Tai forced to accept his courage and Agumon digivolved into Greymon. Tai went to save Sora, he grabbed her crest and digivice. Tai gave Greymon his courage and digivolve to MetalGreymon. They destroyed Etemon and were sucked into the dimesional rift and Tai ended back to reality.

"K-Koromon I'm back home?" Tai said in shock. **(Again same as the Anime except Kari is not there.)**

Tai went to his room to finish packing his clothes for the move

 **-Digital World-**

"Ken. Kari. What's wrong?" Ryo asked.

"I think Tai somehow ended up back at our world." Kari said.

"But how?" Mimi asked.

"Etemon's destruction." Ken said.

"Maybe they're on to something, think about it." Izzy said, "If Tai isn't here in the digital world then there is only one way."

"BACK HOME!" Shouted Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe and TK.

"Exactly that..." Ken said.

"What's the matter?" Matt said looking at Ken and Kari.

Kari shook her head and Ken mumbles, "Nothing."

"Don't lie, I know you two as much as Tai does." Takeru said.

"When we go back home Ken,Tai and I are moving." Kari said looking down.

"My mom wouldn't know where I'm going because she never cared. My dad will be bringing my passport to the Yagami's." Ken said.

"How could she do that to you, Ken." Sora said pulling him into a hug.

"When we save the digital world and go home. We will all spend some time with all three of you." Matt said, "Now don't cry that includes you too, TK." TK blushes Ken and Kari laughs.

"When do you leave once summer camp is over, but when we get back it will probably be cancelled." Kari said.

"Why is that?" Biyomon asked.

Kari pulled out her mini laptop and showed the time and date. She said, "We only been here for a couple of weeks/months and the date is still August 1. Time even stopped when we're here in the digital world."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters except for the pets.**

 **Tai's POV:**

(22)

Upon arrival Agumon and I had found our friends missing. My digivice had picked up a signal and saw we Tokomon out cold. Tokomon told me what happened when I was gone for a few days and explained where TK went.

"So let me get this straight TK went with DemiDevimon and abandon you like Matt did with him." I said. Tokomon nodded. "Something just doesn't add up. Why would TK do something like that."

By the look of things TK doesn't seems to be worrying Tokomon and ran off on his own as soon as DemiDevimon disappears. TK explained that everyone had left him starting with Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and Joe. 'Ken, Kari, and Ryo must have left together.' I thought.

I saw a navy blue round digimon with bird-like wings. TK called it DemiDevimon, apparently DemiDevimon got us some mushrooms. I cooked the mushrooms and TK was about to eat one, until I took it away saying one side isn't cook yet.

 **No One's POV:**

"No Offense to what Tai says, I prefer mine raw." Agumon said, as he was about to eat it.

A voice said, "Don't eat it. They are the mushroom of forgetfulness. They'll make all your memories disappear."

Agumon knew the voice belonged to Sora and ran to warn Tai about the mushrooms. Sora and Biyomon hid behind some bushes and trees. Tokomon digivolve to Patamon and fought against DemiDevimon.

* * *

(23)

Matt and Gabumon saw a restaurant in the middle of nowhere and when they went in they saw a Vegimon waiting on a table. Joe serving food and Matt offered to help Joe pay off his debt by cooking.

DemiDevimon paid Digitamamon, gray egg, green feet with three red toes, to keep Matt where he is. Tai and TK arrived at the restaurant, Joe explained the situation, DemiDevimon appeared and Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon. Matt apologized for doubting Joe.

* * *

(24)

Izzy and Tentomon hiked the mountain to find Tai. They end up being tricked by DemiDevimon. Vademon took Izzy's curiosity away and made Tentomon de-digivolve into Pabumon. Once Izzy realized what he did he apologized and remembered his memories. He took back his tag and crest, got his curiosity back and Pabumon digivolve to Montimon, Tentomon, Kabuterimon then MegaKabuterimon with the Crest of knowledge. Matt and TK reunited with Izzy and Montimon. Gennai appeared told Izzy to use the database and that the world is damage.

* * *

(25)

Tai and Joe paddled on a duck like boat to a Palace where Mimi resides. The Gekomon and Otamamon were arguing while calling Mimi princess. Mimi said as she huffed, "Don't call me, Mimi! It's princess now." When Palmon said, "Don't be mean, they're our friends." Mimi yelled she could go with them as well.

"Good thing Kari isn't here or she'll smack Mimi for being a complete brat." Tai said as he shudders.

"She can't be that bad, can she?" Joe asked.

"She punched a cave wall and it turned to dust. Just last year she won the karate tournament." Tai said, Joe, Agumon, and Gomamon shivered. "And get this, Matt was a victim of her. Remember what happened to Angemon."

"Yeah", they said.

"It was Kari, she was reassuring TK that everything will be okay and the scary part is that the smile she gave Matt." Tai said.

"Who knew Kari can be scary." Agumon said shivering.

The Gekomon and Otamamon took them to a room where ShogunGekomon resides in. The Gekomon told them what happen and how everything came to be.

 **~Time Skip~**

Mimi threw her friends and Palmon in the dungeon and Palmon told Mimi she's a spoiled brat. Mimi had a nightmare and Sora told Mimi what it meant. Mimi apologized to everyone she had wronged and sang for ShogunGekomon. ShogunGekomon started to attack everyone in sight for waking him up. Palmon digivolve to save Mimi and Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon to defeat ShogunGekomon.

* * *

 **=With Ken, Kari and Ryo=**

They are in Myotismon's forest yet again and Gatomon leading them to a lake to rest. Until suddenly DemiDevimon appeared and _tried_ to get Ken to forget Ryo, Kari, Gatomon, Wormmon and Monodramon only to fail when Ryo threw a rock at DemiDevimon. Wormmon took advantage of the situation and digivolve into Stingmon to save Ken.

"Get away from him or else." Ryo threatened.

"Or else what?" DemiDevimon taunted.

"You asked for it." Ryo said, "Monodramon, you ready." Monodramon nodded. "Digi-modify digivolution activate."

"Monodramon digivolve to Strikedramon." Said the dragon man Digimon. "Strike Claw." DemiDevimon dodged.

"Gatomon, you should help out." Kari said. Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon and used heavens charm to keep the pest in place. Stingmon then digivolved to JewelBeemon with the crest of kindness. They sent the pest flying towards Myotismon's Forest.

* * *

(26)

The gang reunited with an exception of Sora, Ken, Kari and Ryo.

"Where's Sora it's not like her to disappear like this." Tai said.

"Well actually I think I saw her...but I must have been dreaming." Mimi said.

"Yeah that must've been a dream alright." Joe said.

"Actually I forgot, that when I was just about to eat one of those mushrooms of forgetfulness. When I was Agumon I heard a voice that sounds a lot like Sora's."

 **(Same conversation as canon)**

DemiDevimon hid and told Myotismon where they are and Biyomon took a hit for Sora. Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon, once Sora understood what her mother was doing for her, then to Garudamon and escaped.

 **(Same as Canon)**

* * *

The gang reunited with each other. Kari, Ken and Ryo came out through the trees just as Gennai said their is a new Digidestined.

"Hello/Hi."They said.

"Kari, Ken and Ryo where were you three?" Tai asked. "After I went missing."

"Well after you went missing we came here spying on Myotismon." Ken answered, "Why?"

"There is suppose to be another Digidestined." Izzy said.

"I'm on a time limit, here," Gennai said. "Myotismon has the crest of light!"

"You look familiar..", Kari muttered. "Not anymore he doesn't."

Kari showed him her Tag and Crest.

"How did you get that!" Gennai exclaimed.

"Kari and Gatomon reunited. She then sense Myotismon approaching us after realizing that Gatomon is the eighth Digidestined Partner Digimon. Kari told him to stay away, but he tried to attack her, only for him to be beaten by her." Ken said nonchalantly. **(Refer to chapter 3)**

"I pickpocketed from him." Kari said bluntly.

"No surprise there", Matt, TK, Joe, Sora and Tai said simultaneously.

"From what Taichi had told me about Kari, I'm not surprised." Joe said.

Mimi, Izzy, Ryo and Gennai were shocked.

"I knew you won the karate tournament last year but still that's insane." Izzy said, "You weren't hurt were you, Hikari."

"Nope, not a single scratch." Kari chirped. "I'm willing to bet Myotismon doesn't know he doesn't have the actual Crest just the copy."

'Don't make her mad.' Was the thought from the boys minus Tai, TK, Izzy and Ken.

'Good job, Hikari.' Sora thought.

"You're the eighth Digidestined child." Gennai said.

"If I'm eighth then Ken has to be the ninth." Kari stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Gennai asked.

"Show him Ken." Kari said. Ken showed him the crest of kindness.

"I see what you mean now..." Gennai said in shock.

"I think we broke him, Kari." Ken stated. Ryo gave Ken a pointed look.

Ken and Kari told them what they had learned upon infiltrating the castle and the book on the pedestal while Myotismon was away. Kari told Izzy she took a photo of the book and memorized the whole thing apparently.

They ran in the castle but missed their chance of going back to Japan.

* * *

The Digidestined followed a searchlight to Gennai's home, they found a lake and the water began to split open to stairs.

 **(Canon conversation minus the Eighth digidestined child)**

Kari, Ken, Ryo and Izzy are still up talking to Gennai about somethings. Like how Ryo came here to the digital world, Ken and Izzy asking large amount of questions. While Kari wonders about how Gennai looks familiar and asked if it is possible to make a copy of Gatomon's tail ring so it only reacts to the crest of light.

They went to bed that night and ate breakfast. They gone back to Myotismon Castle and Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon then to MegaKabuterimon to distract the Devidramon. They went to unlock the gate even though the castle is caving in.

 **(Follow the Canon)**

Gennai gives Kari the copy of the tail ring and tells her to be careful.

With that said they went in the castle found which card was real and which one is fake. Tai said Gomamon is the real one.

The gate opened and everyone ran straight to it. They arrived back at the summer camp.

* * *

 **Kari's POV:**

When Mr. Fujiyama yelled at us for playing around instead of packing our gear since summer camp had been canceled.

"Where did you get those filthy toys?" He asked.

"I made them when we were on the bus on the way here." I answered.

Mr. Fujiyama looked guilty when I answered his question and told us to pack our things and get on the bus.

Mimi then hugged her friend and she said we seen each other ten minutes ago. Matt and TK guilt tripped him to letting them go to Heighten View Terrace. A Mammothmon is causing trouble by destroying properties and buildings.

We were all remembering what happened here except Ken and Ryo, when we were younger it was Greymon and a Parrot-like Digimon.

 **~Time Skip~**

We took the subway to the N12, both Koromon and Tsunomon jumped down to the train tracks. We got on the train and Sora gave up her seat to a mother and her child. When the child pulled on Yokomons flower, Sora acted like a tranviliquist. Then one parent asked where did you get it? She yelled Nerima Department Store. She sat down and they all fell asleep. I woke Ken and Ryo up. They tried to helped wake them up, it was no use. So I wrote a note and gave it to Patamon. Ken and I got off.

"Ryo?" Ken said.

"Sorry, but my stop is at Shinjuku." Ryo said to Ken.

Ken looks down then at me and I said, "Yes, is there a problem Ken."

I placed my hand on the door to stop it from closing.

"Doesn't your hand hurt?" Ken asked.

"Not really, are you coming now?" I said, as Ken nodded. "Bye Ryo, bye Monodramon. Gatomon, Wormmon lets go."

We took the Marinucci Line, then to the Ginzou Line and got off at Shinbashi. After that we finally arrived at Odaiba. I told Ken I needed to buy some groceries for tonight's dinner and told Gatomon to switch her Tail Ring with the copy so she doesn't end up digivolving to Magnadramon by accident.

 **No One's POV:**

Sora and the gang woke up at the last stop.

"Ken and Kari tried to wake and when you didn't they left. Patamon tried but Palmon reminded him not to make a sound and the train was empty save for us and myself." Ryo explained. "Kari also let you a note it's in Patamon's paws."

Izzy and Joe were separated from the rest Ryo went with them. Gomamon took a sample a lady was handing out. When they found the others Joe was quite upset. Tai had an idea on how to get ride to Odaiba.

Ryo recorded the event on his phone Tai was jumping and yelled, "Police help my cat is stuck in a tree in Odaiba and I have to get there right away."

Matt stood for a couple of minutes, raised his arm and jerked his thumb up "Hi. Come on in, little boy(Hi. Irasshai, boya.)" the lady said. Matt declined and got embarrassed.

Tai asked Matt, "Why didn't you take the ride."

"We couldn't all fit in her car!" Yelled Matt.

Izzy and Joe gave it a try and danced while yelling, "Taxi!"

A taxi pulls through, the driver asked them, "You kids want a cab."

"Yeah." They answered

"You got any money?" The driver asked.

"No.", They answered. *Shuts the door and drove away*

 _ **ENGLISH~**_

The others laughed. It was Mimi's and Sora's turn they just stood there and her cousin Dwayne stopped right in front of her.

 _ **JAPANESE~**_

Sora and Mimi each held a sign that says, 'Take us to Odaiba(Odaiba ni tsuretette!)' a blue van stops right in front of the girls.

 _CONTINUING with the Chapter~_

They gave the okay.

Ryo finished recording the event and went home. He saved the video on his computer and sent a copy to Hikari and Ken."

 **Time Skip**

After the craziness everyone arrived home and Matt continued to take TK home. TK had a little argument with Patamon causing him to leave. Matt, TK, and Gabumon went in search for Patamon, they found a Gotsumon and a Pumpkinmon playing around. Myotismon deleted the two and Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon fighting against Myotismon. Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon.

TK started to think and became guilty for driving Patamon away like he did. Just then his digivice glowed and Patamon digivolve to Angemon. They managed to hold off Myotismon for a while.

 **Yagami residence:**

Tai, Kari and Ken saw what happened on the news with the Digimon. Matt explained that he and TK were there.

Outside there was Wizardmon who stayed with Myotismon to let Kari and Gatomon know what was happening at his end.

 **Out in Odaiba:**

The fog has cause multiple problems for the humans and caused interference with T.V station.

Community Center:

Phantomon and large amount Bakumon were causing problems by separating parents from their children. Sora, Mimi and her family were captured by the Bakumon they managed to escape but Darktyrannomon appeared. Mimi's father tried to be a hero while Togemon fight DarkTyrannomon. Mimi being true to herself and faced reality, she shed a single tear allowing Togemon to digivolve to Lillymon.

The other side of the building:

Phantomon and the Bakumon had corned Sora only that two of them were not really Bakumon. They were a mother and a Digimon protecting Sora.

The fight against Myotismon at the TV station. Myotismon realized the one who beat him was the same human that humiliated him. so he attack Kari only for her to dodge. And Gatomon had digivolve to Angewomon. Angewomon replenished the Digidestined Digimon, freeze him in his place with Heaven's Charm, then everyone gave their power to Angewomon and used Celestial Arrow.

One problem though the fog is thickening.

* * *

 **(Continue with Canon)**

Angemon and Angewomon shoot their arrows at Matt and Tai. Agumon warp-digivolve to WarGreymon and Gabumon warp-digivolve to MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon froze VenomMyotismon only for it to backfire. The fight continues and all the Digimon got involved. After not being able to damage VenomMyotismon all nine crests glowed and tied im down preventing him from moving.

MetalGarurumon passed WarGreymon a sphere building and WarGreymon shoot it at the center of VenomMyotismon. Then used his Terra Force attack and MetalGarurumon used his Metal Howl Claw. They have defeated Everyone returned to normal and Mimi saw a cute Plott Hound with white fur and green eyes. She carries a Holy Ring on its neck, as if it were a dog collar.

The Digidestined then saw the Digital World up in the sky. Everyone said goodbye to their families and headed back to the Digital World. Joe thought Gomamon went missing when he happened to be napping in his bag. A pink mouse attacked Joe and he is up to his elbows. Kari stopped all the Digimon from attacking Chuumon and Chuumon explained what had happen. He said, "The digital is all up in Spiral Mountain run by the Dark Masters." The Dark Masters are made up of Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Piedmon. All the Digimon tried to lay a hit on Piedmon and all the rest of the Dark Masters but fail to do any damage to them. Chuumon sacrificed himself for Mimi from Piedmon attack.

Piximon came to help the Digidestined, he placed a shield around them and sent them away. Tai and the others are back at the beach where they first arrive, not to mention Ryo is there.

"Ryo!" Ken exclaimed running towards him.

"Ken's at it again." Kari said with a sigh, Gatomon and Wormmon nodded.

In a far distance in sea, was a cry for help. Kari, TK, and Ken wanted to help but Tai, Matt and Ryo stopped them. Everyone minus the Digimon went out to sea on a boat to help the one in trouble, only to find out it was a trap seeing as Shellmon popped up from the water.

"We got to help them." Agumon said.

"You guys wait here and save your digi energy." Montimon said. "We'll handle this."

So digivolve to Palmon, Tentomon, Biyomon, and Gomamon. They teamed up to get rid of Shellmon.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said as she wrapped Shellmon's neck.

"Here's my Spiral Twister." Biyomon said as Palmon removes the Ivy so they can attack.

"Electro Shocker!" Tentomon said.

"Come on Marching Fishes." Gomamon said.

"That's more like it, this is the way to travel." Tai said as the fish and Gomamon direct them back to shore. All the digimon was tired out.

"This proves you're getting stronger." Tai said. The Digidestined told their partners 'you gotten buffer' and 'Your coat become glossier'.

It was brighter, there was a snack bar and everyone ran straight there. Mimi tripped and Joe helped her up. When Sora, Tai, Izzy, Matt, TK, Hikari, Ken, Ryo and their digimon entered the shack sand began to pile up blocking the entrance.

"Hahaha snack time," A scorpion like digimon appeared for the sand within the shack.

"It's Scorpiomon, one of MetalSeadramon flunkies.." Patamon introduced.

Scorpiomon put everyone in the shack asleep. Mimi and Joe saw what happen when they arrive and overheard MetalSeadramon and Scorpiomon conversation.

"Ten little nacks and their digi-accomplices." MetalSeadramon said, saw eight instead and yelled, "Hmm what's this, there's supposed to ten of them. Two of them are missing...Find the other two now!"

Scorpiomon chased after Mimi and Joe, they tripped and Scorpiomon dropped. They caught their breathes and the chase continues.

Scorpiomon complains and the kids hide behind the sand dunes. Gomamon and palmon were beginning to get hungry so they ate clams and seaweed. When Scorpiomon popped out of the water te digimon digivolved. They fought, lost, found clams and digivolved again.

Joe and Mimi ran in the shack got the others out before MetalSeadramon burns the place down, only Scorpiomon was inside burning. Mimi and Joe told the others the digimon may not be as strong as they think. They had to digivolve for a second time in order to do so.

MetalSeadramon attacked the digidestined, the digidestined then took refuge on Zudomon. Only for MetalSeadramon to ram them into the water, Whamon came and saved them from MetalSeadramon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer is in all the previous chapters.**

Whamon told them what happen in the digital world. The kids and the digimon are fishing Gatomon cut two fish up in the air. They were fillet and fell on a wooden tray. Izzy explained about Greymon being the destroyer and Agumon ate a rather large fish in one bite.

"Hey fishes learn anything at school?" Gomamon asked.

"Yeah the Divermon are coming", answered a yellow fish. Gomamon freaked out and pulled on Joe's line.

"Look I caught a whopper." Joe said as Gomamon got hooked.

"The Divermon are coming!" Gomamon shouted.

"...Quick climb inside I'm going to dive. Don't mind the smell I had fish for breakfast." Whamon said.

"Ew!" Everyone said.

Whaemon dived and Izzy started to type on his computer.

"I was taking a nap and that noise woke me up." Gatomon said on Kari's lap.

 **(Same conversation in Canon)**

Divermon and MetalSeadramon passed them and a Divermon found Whamon. Whamon idea to get rid of the Divermon was to swim deeper since they can't handle the water pressure.

Izzy asked Kari if she could blow on her camp whistle in order to help him see more clearly to find land.

MetalSeadramon found whamon and deleted Whamon. WarGreymon had defeated MetalSeadramon and left a memorial for him and those how helped them that were reconfigurated. The ocean disappeared from Spiral Mountain. Matt and Tai had an argument and Kari thought she heard a voice Ken and Ryo followed.

"Where were you?" Tai yelled at Kari and Ken.

"Relax I was with them", Ryo said.

"I thought I heard a voice, it was probably my imagination." Kari answered. "You and I both know I'll be fine on my own in case we were separated."

"Sorry, I guess we're all stressed out with what happened lately." Tai said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Ken."

Ken shook his head and said, "You were just doing your job seeing as Kari is your sister and me being your surrogate little brother."

Unknown to the group Puppetmon happens to be watching the in the comfort of his home in the forest.

The land the kids were standing on moved, they jumped to the right and it moved as well. The kids climbed up the tree and Puppetmon couldn't find them. Suddenly Tai disappeared along with Mimi, Sora and Izzy. Then Joe, Kari, Ken and Ryo. Matt finding it hard to let TK grow up thinking he need protection.

TK went with Puppetmon to find out what was going on, he tricked Puppetmon and destroy his things such as remote, TV, ripped the map and took the dolls of the gang.

Matt couldn't get Gabumon to warp-digivolve and he got mad at Sora and Biyomon for destroying Kiwimon.

TK told the gang that he would be fine on his own, everyone praised him for a good job all, but Matt. Him being an older brother and the fact their parents are divorce indicates that he has yet to let go of his little brother.

* * *

Hikari heard a voice and told Gatomon it wasn't Matt's, but don't know who's voice it is. Matt walked away from the group with Gabumon on his trail.

"Well well well look who we have here, nature lovers. What never seen a talking tree before." Stated an old cherry tree.

"Not many." Matt replied.

"Cherrymon lord of a forest.." Gabumon said.

 **~Time Skip~**

Matt had Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon to fight against Tai only for them to argue. Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon, they fought as did Tai and Matt.

Kari spoke with the strange light, Gatomon saw Kari by herself Ken followed, Ryo and Izzy. The light took over her when she showed it the tag and crest. Everyone was taken by the light but Puppetmon was blown away by it. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon de-digivolved.

"Where are we?" Tai asked.

"No idea." Matt responded.

"In this world there is a balance of darkness and light. The light represents all that is good in the world and the darkness as the evil. When the darkness becomes larger than the light, it upsets the balance." Said a possess Kari.

They saw what happened back in Heighten View Terrace four years ago.

 **(Canon episode 45)**

They arrived inside a building where they found the digi-eggs along with the tag, crests, and digivices.

"Courage."

"Love."

"Sincerity."

"Knowledge."

"Reliability."

"Hope."

"Friendship."

"Miracles." **(Ryo manages to cross dimensions so why not be born with it.)**

"Mine is Kindness and Kari is Light." Ken said.

Biyomon egg is orange with red heart-like patterns, Gomamon is white with purple polka dots, Gatomon egg is light pink with dark pink circles **(not filled in)** , Koromon egg is orange with blue clouds, Tsunomon egg is light blue with navy triangle patterns, Tentomon egg is light purple with purple stars, Palmon egg is light green with patches of green, Patamon egg is white with orange stripes going horizontal, Wormmon egg is white with pink hearts and Monodramon egg is purple with thin yellow triangle stripes. **(I have no idea what color eggs are Wormmon and Monodramon eggs is.)**

They saw Guardromon and MechaNorimon attack the A.I's and Piedmon going after the crests. Gennai with a sword tried to attack Piedmon but he dodged it and place a black pill in Gennai's back. Gennai stabbed the top of Mekanorimon head and pull Bakumon out of there. Gennai then grabbed the eggs and the digivices. He manage to escape and Gatomon digi-egg fell in Server.

* * *

Kari woke up and Matt left the group soon after Mimi stayed with Joe.

As the group split up they heard a crash, Mimi and Joe ran to it.

Orgemon was corned and fell in down the ledge. Mimi and Joe went to help Orgemon and fixed his arm. Orgemon became an ally, Puppetmon appeared and finally Etemon showed up as MetalEtemon gave a bad concert. Puppetmon and MetalEtemon fought, Mimi, Joe and Orgemon escaped.

Tai:

Koromon digivolved to Agumon and attacked Terramon. Terramon guided them into Puppetmon's Mansion.

Mimi and Joe:

Orgemon wanted to repay their kindness for helping him saying it was a secret code of honor. They heard a 'oh~' and hid in leaves. Suddenly they heard a growl and it was SaberLeomon, the ultimate form of Leomon. Leo got them to safety but took an attack for Mimi. They all thought Leomon would convert back to a Digi-egg until they saw the condition of Primary Village.

Matt:

Matt and MetalGarurumon ended Puppetmon once and for all.

* * *

 **Ken's POV:**

We've walking in the desert for sometime now. Kari and I were coughing, Gatomon asked,"Do you have a hairball?"

"No silly." Kari answered, and before I knew it we collapsed.

"Ken. Kari." I heard Tai and Ryo said.

They placed Kari and I at a bus stop bench with a roof.

"They have to stay out of the sun and we got to find a way to get the fever down." Sora said.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." Gatomon said.

"Yeah." Kari said giving Gatomon a curt nod.

"Ken, you're going to be okay." Wormmon said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why didn't you me, if you have told me sooner we could've rested until you felt better." Tai said with worry plastered on his face.

"You mad we didn't want-", Kari started, coughing.

"-To slow everyone down." I finished then coughed.

 **No One's POV:**

"Oh I'm not mad-", Tai began. He starts to remember the first time Kari had gotten sick when the Ambulance came to rush her to the hospital. "I wasn't paying attention I shouldn't have brought them along."

"Huh what are you talking about Tai?" Izzy said. "We had to bring them, we need them to save the Digi World. They're one of the DigiDestined, have you forgotten that."

"I have to agree with Izzy on this one Tai." Ryo said. "As much as I don't want Ken to be involved but we need their help. Look Tai, I know you care about Kari and Ken but you must understand that they don't want to be by themselves anymore."

"I know but them being sick we should've left them somewhere safe. We should've split up so someone can take care of them, while the others looked." Tai said.

"Split up, Tai. This isn't like you." Izzy said.

"I'm just a little worry about them. Kari hadn't gotten sick for the past two years and Ken hadn't had a fever since he live with Kari and I." Tai explained.

"Yeah but-", Izzy began.

"Izzy, I found it." Tentomon said.

As Kabuterimon he flew the gang to civilization Tai held Kari and Ryo held Ken. Everyone saw a bridge and buildings.

"Is that America?" TK asked.

The gang saw New York City, Rome, Notre-Dame from Paris and other parts of the world.

"Ugh." Ken and Kari said.

"Izzy lets find a place to land Kari's/Ken's conditions are getting worst." Tai and Ryo said simultaneously.

"Oh yeah right." Izzy said, looking around.

Kabuterimon landed by a mansion(?), inside Tai, Izzy, Tentomon, T.K, Patamon, Ryo and Monodramon searched the kitchen for anything that would help Ken and Kari. Agumon ran in the kitchen and gave Tai a box of Aspirin only to find that it's empty.

"Tai, humans aren't suppose to be this color are they?" Gatomon asked as Tai shook his head.

Tai was afraid to leave Ken and Kari. Sora told him they were stable and hope for their fever to break soon.

"It will. I know they'll be in good hand with you." Tai said.

"Look Tai I want to go with you. I promise I won't get in the way." TK said.

"No way your my last line of defense, what if the Dark Masters come huh. I need you to look after the others." Tai said.

"You can count on me." TK said.

"I'll stay behind looking after Ken and Kari. After all they helped me so it's time to return the favor." Ryo said.

"Alright I'll be counting on you guys." Tai said.

Tai and Izzy ran to the nearest hospital to find some children medications.

Back over to the mansion Sora asked Ryo how he ended up in the digital world.

"Well, it was late at night my father wasn't home and I was in my his study/office. His computer had turned on, on its own. Someone or rather some digimon had pulled me in. I don't recall how long I was wandering around, I was walking through the desert in Server. I guess walking in the desert for a day or two and fell unconscious. That was when Ken and Kari found me." Ryo explained.

"That makes sense." Kari said sitting up and startling them.

"Kari you shouldn't be up." Sora said.

"My fever broke ten minutes ago." Kari retaliated. "How's Ken?"

"He's stable but you should rest a bit more." Ryo answered.

"I'm fine now." Kari said, until she felt something wrong.

"We need to get out of here, come on." TK said, leading everyone out to safety.

Sora carried Kari and Ryo carried Ken. Tai and Izzy arrived back at the mansion at least half a mile. Tai ran to the mansion holding with the medicine in his hand, however a missile was aimed at the place. Tai was shouting for Ken and Kari. Sora and Ryo popped their heads up from the hedge with Kari and Ken on their backs, respectively.

"You're safe." Tai said.

"I lead them all out when Kari first woke up." TK said.

Machinedramon appeared and was ready to attack them. The digidestined ran from Machinedramon only for him to break the ground. Everyone fell on the left were Sora, TK, and Kari. On the right Ryo, Ken, Izzy and Tai.


	10. Chapter 9

The group had been split up, Kari is currently sleeping as TK and Gatomon spoke. "When would Hikari wake up?" Takeru asked, worried.

"According to my kitty instincts she'll wake up in about two minutes." Gatomon answered. True to Gatomon's instincts Hikari woke up.

"How long was I asleep?" Kari questioned.

"Let's say I have nine lives now I'm down and I'm down to six lives." Gatomon answered.

The small group heard wings flapping in a nearby distance. Sora and Biyomon walked out of the shadows relieved that Kari is better now.

 **Meanwhile with the boys:**

A soft groan came from Ken as he woke up. "Ryo?" Ken asked. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About ten minutes." Ryo replied.

"Where are the others?" Ken questioned.

"Split apart apparently when we fell Kari, TK and Sora fell elsewhere." Ryo said.

"Oh so where is Tai and Izzy?" Ken asked.

"Right behind you." Tai responded.

"Are you well enough to walk on your own, or do I have to carry you, Ken?" Ryo asked.

"I can walk we better find the others." Ken answered.

 **Back with TK, Sora, Kari and the Digimon:**

Kari's POV:

We walked through a tunnel and saw the control Room. The Numemon were chained used to power Machinedramon's city on Spiral Mountain and whipped by WaruMonzaemon. TK and Sora lured WaruMonzaemon away from the area while I freed them.

"Queen Kari, Queen Kari." Chanted the Numemon.

"Who freed my slaves?!" Yelled WaruMonzaemon.

"I did, got a problem." I glared.

Just as WaruMonzaemon was about to attack the Numemon attacked him only to be fall. I was furious and just then my crest activated and the digimon digivolved. With their combined attacks of Angemon, Angewomon, and Birdramon who rescued the enslaved Numemon.

"Queen Kari, Queen Kari!" The Numemon chanted again.

"Queen?" Questioned Sora as she looked at TK then back at Kari.

End of Kari's POV:

Meanwhile Machinedramon found out that the Digidestines are in the sewers and pissed at the fact that WaruMonzaemon didn't notify him they were there.

 **With the boys:**

The boys walked trying to find the others only to find Andromon. "Hey Andromon, have you seen Sora, TK, and my little sister Kari?" Tai asked.

"Queen Kari is your sister?" Questioned Andromon.

"Queen...?" Tai and the bots said simultaneously.

"They're here." Andromon said.

"When?" Ken asked.

"Now." Answered Andromon.

The wall broke down Sora on Birdramon, Angemon and Angewomon holding their respective partners.

"Ni-chan. Ken." Kari said happy to see them.

"Someone is coming." Andromon said.

"Who's coming?" Izzy asked.

"Machinedramon." Andromon answered.

"Machinedramon!?" The older kids exclaimed.

"Found you." Machinedramon said.

"Numemon don't-!" Kari shouted.

With a swipe of his claw the Numemon were deleted. Kari cried Numemon, with that said a light coming from Kari gave Agumon the strength to digivolve into WarGreymon.

WarGreymon and Machinedramon attacked, WarGreymon dedigivolved into Koromon.

"You missed what I did to you as WarGreymon. I cut you like an onion." Koromon said.

 **(I'm not going to bother doing Joe, Mimi and the Digimon parts because it's the exact thing from episode 50 including the conversation)**

 **At the foot of Spiral Mountain~**

Kari, Ken and TK gave their respects to the Numemon as the others walk up Spiral Mountain. Sora pointed out where Piedmon hideout is or rather should be.

LadyDevimon appeared asking Piedmon to allow her to punish them. He allows her to do so as long it is quick and painful.

Izzy hooked Andromon up to his computer so that he could get a visual of where they are currently at. Andromon detected an intruder who is none other than LadyDevimon, upset that Andromon spoiled her entrance.

"You look tired how about a long rest." LadyDevimon said with a hiss.

"Oh yeah!" Koromon shouted.

"Koromon!" Tai said. Koromon began to digivolve into Agumon and attack her.

"The rest of the Digimon digivolved to their Champion/Ultimate forms. **(Since Gatomon is wearing the copy tail ring)**

Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Angemon attacks missed and Angewomon managed hit LadyDevimon with her Celestial Arrow attack. LadyDevimon slapped Angewomon as payback for the arrow. But they easily wiped them out with LadyDevimon's Darkness Wave attack.

"LadyDevimon - an Ultimate Level Digimon that has the appearance of a dark witch with a big hand with long crimson claws and long black wings that act as a cape. Her attack is Darkness Wave and can transform her let hand into a spike." Izzy said.

LadyDevimon attacked Angewomon when her back was turned to help a friend.

Tai ordered Sora and TK to find Matt with Birdramon and Angemon's help.

During the battle, Angewomon and LadyDevimon got into a cat-fight. Tai, Agumon, Izzy, Andromon, Ken, Ryo, Wormmon, Monodramon and Moon=Millennialmon watched the fight and Kari was telling Angewomon to beat her.

LadyDevimon tossed Angewomon into the ground. Just as LadyDevimon was about to finish her off, MegaKabuterimon blocked her path, allowing Angewomon to finish her off. Kari caught Gatomon and Tentomon flew over to Izzy.

Just as they left Piedmon shows up walking in a slow pace, Agumon warped digivolved to WarGreymon, Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon, Monodramo to Strikemon and Moon=Millennialmon stood/float behind Tai.

 **Matt and Gabumon-**

Matt was in the slumps and Gabumon tries to help Matt get off of his misery. In Matt's mind he falls further underwater and Gabumon bites his leg to help him understand he is/was and never will be alone. The darkness in Matt's heart disappears and Joe finds him. Then Sora and TK finds them until Sora's fell into her own darkness. They help pull Sora out of her misery and help Tai.

 **Top of Spiral Mountain~**

"Trump Sword", Piedmon said as wind hits both WarGreymon and Tai.

"Tai!" Izzy shouts running to help him.

"Stop, I need you to protect Kari." Tai responded.

"Taichi, I can take care of myself. Reborn and Fon taught us self defense for a reason." Kari said.

"Who's going to protect you?" Izzy questions.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine." Tai says. "I got him where I want him, he's exhausted."

"But I can help you." Izzy said, "Ken and Ryo are here too."

The last attack, Clown Trick, from Piedmon damaged WarGreymon putting him in an injured state. Matt and Garurumon came just in the nick of time as Piedmon's Trump Sword would have deleted WarGreymon. Matt's Crest of Friendship help rejuvenate WarGreymon's strength. Gabumon Warped digivolved to MetalGarurumon and broke Piedmon's attack.

Piedmon took out a white cloth and threw it at the two mega digimon turning them into key chains. Then turned Matt and Tai, everyone else ran into a cave and Andromon fought Piedmon to hold him off for them to get away. Now the Digidestines (Mimi has not yet arrived at the scene) and Tamer found themselves looking at two trapeze bars. Kari held Gatomon as she jumps from one swing to the other. Next it was TK, Sora, Ken, Ryo and Gomamon. Izzy, Joe and Tentomon all got caught.

Both Sora and Ryo told TK to take Kari and Ken to safety. 'Why do they think I'm helpless.' Ken and Kari thought with a sigh. Gomamon grabbed Matt and toss him to TK. Angewomon, Stingmon and Moon were captured along with Sora and Gomamon. Remembering an advice from Matt helped Angemon digivove into MagnaAngemon and catch the three kids.

MagnaAngemon used Magna Antidote to bring the others back and Piedmon bought the Vilemon to help him. Mimi came to assist and with help from Frigimon, Meramon, Gekomon, Otamamon and Orgemon. The Digimon fought against the Vilmon and MagnaAngemon used his attack Gate of Destiny. So all the Vilemon and Piedmon were sucked into the gate.

 **The next Chapter will be short due to the fight with Apocalymon similar to the canon and I'm being lazy.**


	11. Chapter 10

"The Dark Masters weren't the real enemies. The real enemy is a dark force who created Devimon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters." Izzy says explaining the e-mail Gennai sent.

The Digidestined are in a galaxy space world.

Gennai explained the true purpose of them being in the Digital World as well as the legend behind a firewall.

The true enemy is Apocalymon and he destroyed the crests form. The kids finds themselves in well information (according to Izzy that is). They began reminiscing on how they started and overcame their obstacles. The crest has always had been within everyone and their digimon all digivolved to ultimate and mega.

The digidestines came back, fought against Apocalymon and won. Where as everyone saw from all around the world.

Tai's POV:

Andromon suggests that we take a photo and Izzy went to get TK, Ken and Kari. Just as the picture was taken the egg in Kari's arm hatched as she cuddled it. For some odd reason Ryo looked a little jealous of Botamon as is Monodramon.

"Tai?" Kari asked.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"When we were fighting against Apocalymon do you think Mom and Dad saw what happened..." Kari said looking down.

"I know they saw as well as Ken's dad." I responded.

"When we get back, Mom is going to have us go to the airport and live in Italy with them. Right?" Kari said, depressed.

"Yeah.." I replied.

"Well kids seeing that eclipse that will be your only way home." Gennai said.

Kari's POV:

I gave Gatomon my whistle, she looked away and said,"I guess this is goodbye."

"Until next time." I said smiling.

"Next time?"

"Yup, next time after all we met again didn't we."

"Yeah. Kari, can you keep hold of my real tail ring until we see each other again."

"Of course." I said petting Gatomon, who let out a purr.

Ken's POV:

"I enjoyed my time with you Wormmon." I said.

"As did I Ken."

"Remember what Kari did to Myotismon."

"How could I forget I was shocked to see a little girl beat him, then again Kari is rather terrifying."

"Hahaha, Myotismon expression was hilarious when he realized Kari was the eighth child who humiliated him."

"I'm going to miss you, Ken."

"I'm going to miss you, too. But we will see each other again in the future."

"Right."

Ryo's POV:

"What is it you want to talk about, Monodramon? Millennialmon?" I asked.

"As you may already know I'm you Digimon partner.."

"But.."

"You are also destined to be mine as well." Millennialmon stated. "Your choice on who you feel more comfortable with."

"I choose...Monodramon." I replied.

"I understand I promised Kari I will not cause any more trouble/problems for humans and digimon alike..."

"Wait how did Kari get you to make a promise like that?" Monodramon asked.

"She blackmailed me using chocolate covered coffee beans. When I ordered her to give me more, she refused and drop kicked me..." Millennialmon explained.

Monodramon saw that I had flinched upon hearing this. "How can someone so cute and innocent be that scary?"

Mimi's POV:

"Palmon, Palmon! Where are you! Palmon!" I cried.

"What's wrong Mimi?" Tai asked.

"I can't find Palmon." I said crying.

"Well kids it's time to go." Gennai said.

We climbed into the trolley waving goodbye to Gennai and the Digimon. Palmon came out apologizing to Mimi for not saying goodbye to her. Gatomon blew the whistle. It was the end of the journey but I know for certain we'll see each other again.

"Tai, when do we leave for the airport?" Kari asked.

"In two weeks, why?" I questioned.

"Just that we spend some time with our friends." Kari answered.

"Ken is your dad okay with you coming with us."

"Yeah, Tai. Dad said he would be coming by to give me my passport."

"Okay." I said.

"Well Tai, Kari and Ken it would seem like we'll hangout before you leave." Matt said.


	12. Chapter 11

Three years had passed since the adventure in the digital world. Matt, Izzy and Sora are in high school, Mimi is in America, Joe's in college, TK moved back to Odaiba, Tai, Ken and Kari moved to Shinjuku.

 **Kari's POV:**

"It's good to be back in Japan." Tai said as he stretched, Ken and I nodded.

"Well mom and dad transferred me to an all girls school. Ken in a public school, I'm sorry I can't help you get rid of your fangirls. Tai is going to high school in Odaiba." I said.

"This is going to be stressful." Ken said. "When do we start."

"Tomorrow and mom told me that there's a driver coming to pick us up after we land." Tai said.

"Once we arrive at our new home, unpack our things and head out for a walk." I said.

"Good idea, we'll need to know where we'll be going if anything were to happen." Ken said.

"Like the digi incident with Myotismon?" I asked, and we all laughed.

"Attention all passengers we'll be landing shortly, please buckle up you seatbelt as we land." Announced the Captain.

We got off the plane change the time and collect our luggage. A tall man with black hair and red eyes, in a black suit came up to us introducing himself as Sebastian our driver.

"Master Taichi, Master Ken and Lady Hikari I presume", Sebastian stated.

"Yes, that would be us. Will we be going now?" I asked, "I would rather go to our new home seeing as we have school tomorrow."

"Of course m'lady." Tai and Ken snickered while I looked rather annoyed.

 **No one's POV:**

Sebastian drove them to a Japanese traditional yet modern mansion. Outside has a zen garden with a Koi pond and the interior is modern. **(Google the interior of a modern Japanese house if you can't picture it and I can't explain).**

Kari's bedroom design a golden phoenix on the closet door, the dragon constellation on the ceiling, two stuffed animals, a white tiger and a turtle. Color of the room is blue, silver, gold and pink. White desk with her blue laptop with Gatomon's design on the outside with the stylize flower pattern in pink. There were trophies of kendo, martial arts, karate, archery, tennis, and ice skating.

Tai's bedroom is orange, royal blue, gold, red and silver/white with yellow stars. Soccer trophies on the shelves and bookcase. Navy blue desk with a computer screen, lamp and picture frames. Computer desktop is the crest of courage.

Ken's bedroom is navy blue and forest green, soccer trophies on shelves, bookcase, black desk and a computer.

Ken, Kari and Tai finished unpacking there things, changed and went out. They head over to the park where they first met.

Ken's POV:

As we walked and talked, and saw a competition about a digimon card game.

"How about we check it out?" Tai said, Kari and I agreed.

We looked and saw Ryo playing against a red haired girl with a pineapple hair style. Ryo had won but left so sudden I followed him.

 **Kari's POV:**

I looked over to Ken who was standing right next to me, I turned to look over at him but he wasn't there. "Tai", I began.

"What is it, Kari?"

"Ken ran off, probably after Ryo left."

"We better go find them."

"Should we split up to find him?"

"Yeah, and Kari call me if you found Ken."

"I will."

We split up and I found Ken talking to Ryo.

"Tai I found Ken, he,s talking to Ryo."

"I'll be right there."

"Ken!" I yelled.

"Kari.."

"Give me a warning if you're going off on your own."

"I'm sorry."

"...uh hello." Ryo said awkwardly.

"Sorry about that Ryo." I said.

"Not a problem, but what are you doing here in Shinjuku?"

"Ken, Tai and I just moved here about four hours ago." I answered.

"What was that game you were playing back there?" Ken asked.

"It's a Digimon trading card game, I can teach it to the two of you if you want."

"Sure, but we need to wait for Tai to arrive."

"Kari. Ken." Tai said, "Hey Ryo, you haven't change much at all.

Truth be told Ryo looked the same as 3 years ago.

"Yeah, I have no idea how I still look the same." Ryo stated, "Something is wrong with Monodramon, I'm getting a distress call from him. I can still teach you the game if you like?"

"Sure, how about our place after we get whatever we need to start." Ken said.

 **~~Time Skip to the Yagami's new residence~~**

 **Ryo's POV:**

"Set-Up - To start the battle, each player selects one Rookie-level Digimon card from their 30 card deck and places it face down in the Duel Zone. The players then shuffle the rest of their deck and draw 10 cards from it, placing the remaining cards in the Online Zone. Then, each player flips over their Digimon card.

Digivolve Phase - If either player has a Digimon that Digivolves from their current Digimon, they place it face down on the Digivolve Zone. You can tell if a card Digivolves from a Digimon if the Digimon in the Duel Zone has its name inside the box below the new Digimon's level. Then, the players flip a coin to see who Digivolves first.

Whoever goes first starts by flipping over the card in the Digivolve Zone and places it on top of the card in the Duel Zone. The turn is finished by fulfilling any requirements that need to be fulfilled, such as sending cards from your hand to the Offline Zone, placing a Digivice in the Power Port, or even DNA Digivolving by placing the other Digimon detailed on the card on the Power Port.

After this player is done, the player going second has the option to either Digivolve their own Digimon, or, they can simply end their turn without Digivolving by moving the card in the Digivolve Zone, if any, to the Offline Zone.

Players who cannot Digivolve must pass, and if both players pass, than they proceed straight to the Battle Phase. In addition, each player can only Digivolve once per round, so whatever you Digivolve into you are stuck with until the next Digivolve Phase or until it is sent Offline.

Battle Phase - Whoever won the coin flip in the Digivolve Phase starts the players off in playing Power Option cards on the Power Port, with each player alternating playing their Power Option cards. Every Power Option card has an effect to try and give you an edge over your opponent, such as power boosts or other effects. Some Power Option cards have requirements to use, similar to Digivolving. You must fulfill these requirements before the Power Option card will take effect.

Players continue to play Power Option cards until they run out or until one player , the remaining player can continue playing Power Option cards until they run out or decide to finish.

Now players calculate how much power their Digimon has. Naturally, the Digimon with the most power wins. To start, each player identifies the color of their opponents Digimon, which is either red, green, or yellow, all shown in the box in the upper left corner of the card. Then, you match your opponent's type with the corresponding attack on your card, using the list of attacks and the colored symbol next to the attack. Next, you add up all of the Power Option effects to the players' Digimon, and finally apply any effects that would affect the power levels.

Whoever wins the fight scores points based on the levels of the defeated Digimon. A scale is on the card that will help determine how many points you get. Those points are then added to the winner's score counter. After the fight, all Power Option cards are sent Offline, unless it says otherwise, and the loser's Digimon cards, except for the Rookie are also sent Offline.

However, if there is a tie, no points are scored and both players keep their Digimon in the Duel Zone, although all Power Option cards are still sent Offline.

Whoever wins goes first in the next fight, and the players continue playing until on player has reached the agreed upon number of points (usually 1,000.)

Regrouping - First, both players return their hand to ten cards by drawing from their deck in the Online Zone. Players may also discard cards Offline in order to draw new ones as well. If there are no more cards left in the Online Deck, discard all of your cards on your side of the field Offline, except for your Rookie Digimon, and shuffle the pile, and place it face down in the Online Zone as your new deck, then draw the rest of your cards. This is done at any time your deck goes down to zero.

Next, both players have the option of changing their Rookie. To do this, players place a new Rookie face down over their current Digimon and send all cards underneath that Digimon's highest current evolution Offline. At this point, you begin the round at the Digivolve phase with either the winner of the last fight going first, or, if the fight ended in a tie, the person who went first last time goes first again." I explained.

Kari looked over at the clock and it was half past 8 and Tai said, "Don't you have school tomorrow? It's getting late, why don't you stay over?"

"Yeah, I have school tomorrow. Is it that late already... damn I need to call my parents." I said, looking outside.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." Ken said.

"Will you be staying over Mr. Akiyama, if so I could set up a room for you?" Sebastian stated, "There are some clothes from Master Ken's walk in closet."

"Well I called my parents and they said it was okay for me to stay over." I explained, as Sebastian walked out informing the chef to make dinner for us. "Wait, what does he mean by walk in closet?"

"Kari can we show him your closet since it is the closest one?" Ken asked.

"Sure." Kari answered.

"Whoa, didn't know you like pink?" I asked, scanning the room.

"I don't mind the color pink and besides it reminds me of Gatomon. Ken's bedroom color schemes are similar to Mormmon's digivolutions, and Tai's room is similar to Agumon and his previous clothes." Kari explained.

"Okay, I guess it makes sense that you'd miss them. I miss Monodramon as well." I replied, giving Kari a one armed hug.

"We better eat our dinner, shower and head to bed we have school tomorrow." Ken reminded.

"Tai don't forget to set an alarm since you decided to attend high school in Odaiba." Kari said, to Tai.

 **No one's POV:**

After eating dinner, showered, set an alarm, and went to bed. Kari woke up at 6:30 making breakfast and bento boxes for her and the boys. Tai woke up at 6:55, change his pjs to school uniform and headed to the kitchen to find Kari cooking as usual.

"Here you go Tai, you're breakfast." Kari said, handing over his food, "I'm almost done with this bento box for you to go."

"Thanks little sis." Tai replied, finished eating his meal, took his bento and Sebastian drove him to school in a car **(your choice I don't have a clue on what type Or kind)**. "See you when I get back."

"Bye, Tai." Kari waved. "Hmm it's 7:35, Ken should by now and I'm guessing Ryo as well." 'Why do I have this feeling something bad is going to happen.'

"Morning Kari/Ari", Ryo and Ken yawned.

"Here's your breakfast and bento boxes, I'm going to get change now." Kari said.

"Arigato, Hikari." Ryo said, Ken nodded.

Kari's uniform is a white button up short sleeves dress shirt with a long sleeves grey jacket/blazer, dark blue skirt a quarter inch length, black cycling shorts, black or white socks, and black shoes.

 **~Time Skip - School~**

"Settle down class I am your home room teacher Ms. Amano. Today we have a transfer student coming in." Amano-sensei said, " Come in."

 **Kari's POV:**

"Hello, my is Yagami Hikari I just moved back to Japan from Italy." I introduced.

"Sit next to the red haired girl with the pineapple hair style." Amano-sensei said.

I walked over to the red head and I said, "hello." But she just ignores me. 'A digivice?'

After school was over I received a text from Tai and ran straight home. Ken opened the digital gate on my laptop. We faced our digivices to the digi-port and we were in the digital world with Ken. I noticed that our clothes changed.

My clothes - gold and white with a hint of pink t-shirt, left arm has a light pink ribbon, dark pink fingerless gloves, blue jeans shorts, long white scarf, and gold sneakers with black soles.

Ken's clothes - purple vest with green short sleeves, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and forest green sneakers with black soles.

Ken and I walked until we spotted Gatomon and Wormmon. We ran towards them and saw TK with Patamon and a brunette.

"Long time no see, Takeru." Ken asked, "Who is this?" Looking towards the boy beside him.

"Hikari-chan and Ken-kun, it has been a long time since you left." TK said, "This is Motomiya Daisuke a new digidestined. Davis this is Yagami Hikari and Ichijoji Ken."

After the introduction I noticed that Gatomon's tail ring was missing.

"What happened to your tail ring?" I questioned.

"An evil human claims that he/she is our new ruler..." Gatomon explained.

"It's a good thing that it wasn't your real tail ring huh, Gatomon."

"Good idea with making a copy of my resume tail ring, Hikari."

I gave Gatomon her real tail ring back and she climbed up on to my shoulders. "We better get moving Tai's in trouble." I reminded.

"Right!" Everyone responded running towards Tai's location.

"Tai! Agumon are you alright?" TK questioned.

"We're alright but Agumon can't digivolved." Tai explained. "When I try to pick up the digi-egg with the crest of courage on it. Three lights came out of it."

When either Ken, TK, Tai and I cannot pick it up. Tai told Davis to try to pick the egg up. Davis lift the egg up and out came a blue light and a light blue dino.

"Heya Davis, I'm Veemon." Said the blue dino. "Nice to meet you."

"Was there always a tower spire there?" I asked, pointing to the spire.

"No the so called ruler built them. Why?" Agumon asked.

"You started having problems with digivolving when those spires appeared, right." I explained, the Digimon nodded. "Destroy it and you'd be able to digivolving once again."

 **Ken's POV:**

"Isn't that a Monochromon, if so why does it have a dark ring on its horn?"

"Forget about that run! Monochromon is about to attack!" TK exclaimed, everyone ran out of the cave before it was flooded with lava.

"Davis just yell out 'DigiArmour Energized'!" Veemon said.

Davis removed his goggles and yelled' "Digi-Amour Energize!"

Veemon armor digivolved to Flamedramon and destroyed the dark ring from Monochromon.

TK and Davis left using the t.v. then Kari, Tai and I after changing the location.

"Anything happened at school today?" Tai asked.

"There's a girl who has the same digivice as Ryo's." Kari said, "What about you Ken."

"It's strange there's this boy who says he has a Digimon, but two of his friends says he is lying."

"You better watch out for them." Tai ordered.

"Will you be helping the new Digidestined children while we help the ones here?" I questioned.

"Yeah." Tai responded.

"Any questions we have let Izzy know." Kari said. "Agree."

"Agree." Tai and I said simultaneously.


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning Kari woke up, showered, made breakfast and bento boxes for Tai, Ken and herself as well as for TK when Tai sees him. Ken told Kari his plans for getting close to his classmates and Kari told him that she'd try to get close to Rika.

 **Ken's POV:**

After Kari and I split up for school I went up to the boy with yellow goggles and asked, "Do you really have a Digimon?"

"Well to be honest, yeah." The brunette said, "Oh my name is Matsuda Takato nice to meet you Ken."

"Nice to meet you, too. Can I meet your digimon?"

"Come by the park shed." Takato said.

"Okay." I replied, "Class is about to start."

After classes were over I went to the park to the abandoned shed and saw a red dinosaur like Digimon near Agumon's height if not taller with a symbol of sorts on its chest.

"Hey Takoto is this your Digimon?"

"Ah Ken, this is Guilmon." Takato introduced.

"Say you wouldn't happen to play the trading cards game would you?" I asked.

"Wait you play it, too?" Takato questioned, taking out his cards.

"Yeah want to play?" I asked, he nodded. We played for five times until we had to go home.

 **Kari's POV:**

When Ken and I left separate ways I saw Rika walking by herself, so I ran up to greet her.

"Good Morning, Rika." I greeted.

"Oh, morning Hikari." Rika said.

"Do you by any chance play the Digimon card game because I need some help." I said, lying. I really didn't need help I just needed to get close to her.

"I play the game in fact they call me the Digimon Queen." Rika said, "I suppose I can give you some tips..."

"Perfect, how about during lunch or after school?" I asked.

"It'll be fine after school." Rika said, uncaringly.

We walked to our lockers changed our shoes and head for homeroom.

 **~Timeskip after school~**

"Let's see what you need help with." Rika said, gauging my skills. I soon figured out Rika's strategy and stopped her attack on Gatomon and defeated her.

"Why?" Rika asked.

"Why what?" I questioned.

"Why did you say you needed help with the game if you don't need it?" Rika said, furiously at me.

"Would you have joined me for lunch and talk about Digimon or anything at all?" I asked, with a blank face.

"No... But what's to talk about Digimon their just data, aren't they?" Rika questioned.

"Their data with human emotions." I said.

"With human emotions...how do you know about it?" Rika asked.

"I saved one when I was a child, it was close to dying. Digimon are like people, they have emotions, and breathe like us. They can think for themselves and they would care for their partners. Digimon cannot digivolve on their own they need a bond where people and Digimon can work together like a team." I explained, "If you don't want me around just let me know and I'll leave you alone. I won't even bother you." I walked away from Rika and head straight home.

 **Rika's POV:**

After Hikari left I began to think about what Hikari had said. When I arrived home Grandma greeted me and I went to my room.

"Renamon." I said, a yellow fox with the yin and yang symbols on its wrists.

"Is everything alright Rika?" Renamon questions, worryingly.

"I have some questions for you to answer."

"What are they?"

"Do you have emotions like humans do?"

"Yes, I do all Digimon do."

"Okay, I was told that the reason why you couldn't digivolve was because we didn't have a strong connection with each other." I said, with a broken voice.

"Rika why would you say that?"

"A classmate of mine told me the real reason why Digimon cannot digivolve without a bond or trust in one another. All I thought was that you were nothing but data with no emotions." I fell to my knees and cried, "It's all my fault it was never yours, Renamon. I was too blind to see what I was doing was wrong. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Would you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Rika, of course I forgive you." Renamon said, pulling me into a hug. "This will be a start of our bond."

I soon realized that Renamon was right once I opened up my feelings I can feel the trust between us grow.

"Thank you, Renamon." 'And thank you, Kari.'

 **No One's POV:**

Rika realized her mistakes and opened up more to Renamon instead of bottling up her emotions.

 _Yagami Residence_

"How was school?" Kari asked.

"It went well Takato has a Digimon I've never seen before and a boy in a different class has one as well." Ken answered, "How about you, Hikari?"

"Pretty well Rika asked questions and I answered. However, I had to lie in order for me to get close to her." Kari explained, "She thought Digimon were just data with no emotions. I hope she understands that it's not true."

"I think the advice you gave to her helped."

"I won't know until tomorrow." Kari said, "How about we bring our Digimon to school with us?"

"How would we hide them?" Ken asked.

"They could dedigivolve into their baby forms until later."

"Good idea."

"Let's get started on our homework and make dinner."

"Okay Kari."

After Ken and Kari finished their homework assignments, they started making dinner just as Tai came home from helping the new Digidestines.

"How were things in the digital world?" Ken asked, setting the table.

"Well Mr. Fujiyama showed up and I had to distract him so Izzy and Sora could go to the digital world." Tai explained.

"Bad timing," Kari said, looking at Ken.

"Bad timing indeed." Ken repeated, looking at Kari.

Ken and Kari told him of their situation and progress.

"So you're bringing Gatomon and Wormmon to school with you tomorrow?" Tai asked, Ken and Kari nodded. "Be careful."

"Right!" Kari and Ken said simultaneously.

 **Next Day in School**

Kari's POV:

I saw Rika with a different aura compared to her cold attitude.

'I guess she thought it over after hearing my explanation.' I thought, studying for a test. I felt Rika staring at me before the class began.

'I better talk to Kari and thank her for helping me understand.' Rika thought.

Rika and I finished oour math text, I went outside for lunch and Rika followed me.

"Any reasons why you're following me?" I asked, not turning around.

"One to thank you for explaining to me and the other is how do you know what it takes to get a Digimon to digivolve?" Rika said.

"Have you heard about the incident in Odaiba, monsters appearing and causing problems." I asked, looking at Rika.

"I thought that was just a cartoon show with the original DigiDestined?" Rika said confused.

"Now hold on a minute what do you mean just a cartoon show?" YukimiBotamon said in my sling bag.

"Rika this is YukimiBotamon my partner. YukimiBotamon this is Nonaka Rika, a classmate of mine." I introduced, "Rika are you okay?"

"Hikari I think I broke her with my cuteness..." YukimiBotamon said as I nodded.

Once Rika snapped out of it she explained to us about the show and I soon realized that was my parents doings.

"Renamon, come out." Rika called.

"Rika who are these two?"

"I'm surprised that you don't recognize me, RenRen." YukimiBotamon teased.

'RenRen?' Rika repeated to herself.

"The only Digimon who calls me that is ...Gatomon is that you." Renamon stated.

"Yeah."

"YukimiBotamon digivolve." I said and she nodded.

"YukimiBotamon digivolve to Nyaromon." Nyaromon said.

"Rika, what happened with Myotismon? Did I meet him at all?" I asked.

"Well you didn't meet Myotismon until he came to our world, why?"

"I went to the digital world with the others along with Ken Ichijouji. When we were sucked into the gate Ken and I weren't with TK and the older kids." I explained, "When I was there I was unconscious for a while. I saw Minomon trying to wake Ken up. Once Ken had woke I saw Gatomon."

"As Gatomon I was happy to see Kari again, I left her in order to protect her from Myotismon." YukimiBotamon said.

"I soon felt a dark sinister aura and ordered Ken and Minimon to get behind me. Myotismon came out and I attacked him."

"How did you attack him?" Rika questioned.

"Kneed him where the sun doesn't shine and kicked his head straight into a caves' side." I said with a straight face, Rika, Renamon and Nyaromon laughed.

"I wish I could see his expression." Rika said, between laughs.

"I have a video of the whole adventure that is if you're interested." I said.

"Alright after school your place." Rika said after calming down.

I recieved a text from Ken telling me he was bringing some friends over to watch our adventure.

"Rika looks like you're not going to be watching it alone with Renamon."

"What do you me mean?"

"Ken brought some people from in school to watch the video."

"Question, why is Ken living with you and your brother and not with his family?"

"Ken's mother would just ignore him for Sam and Sam doesn't trust Ken enough to do anything right." I explained, "Ken and I were pen pals, I was sick and he was lonely. After six months Ken and I planned a meet up here in Shinjuku, I spoke with his father since their relationship has gotten better..."

"Wow, not even my own mother would do something like that to me."

"She cares in her own way, I should know my mother would always drag me to model with her."

"I guess we're similar with the way our mothers are."

"We have 15 minutes before lunch is over." I said, taking out four bento boxes. "Here these are for you and Renamon."

"Thanks Kari." Rika said, Renamon bowed.

"No problem." I said and Nyaromon and I watched them before eating.

Rika and Renamon took one bite and said the bento was delicious, we all finished eating I placed all the bento boxes in my sling bag. We went to our next class and then time to go home.

Ken's POV:

I went home with Takoto, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri in tow.

"So Ken where do you live?" Takato asked.

"Since my mother never bothered to noticed me for my older brother, Sam. My father allowed me to live with the Yagami's after meeting them the first time. Tai and Kari became my new family an older brother and little sister I never had." I answered, everyone was shocked to hear about my childhood.

"Sorry for asking."

"It's fine I had let it out if I didn't tell Sam's friend about the whole story."

We've arrived at the Yagami's manor, I saw Kari, Gatomon, and I'm guessing the red haired girl is Rika.

"Kari." I greeted, "You must be Rika Nonaka, right?"

"Correct and you're Ken Ichijouji." Rika said, looking behind me with an annoyed expression. 'How is he friends with those two.'

I turned around and asked, "Have any of you met Rika?" Both Henry and Takato raised their hands. "Well let's go inside and watch the video."

"Alright!" Jeri and the boys yelled.

As Kari finished setting the video of our adventure in the digital world up, I recieved a text from TK saying that he needs help. Everyone sat infront of the screen with their Digimon beside them (Rika - Renamon, Takato- Guilmon, Henri - Terriermon).

"Psst, Kari." I whispered.

"What is it, Ken?" She said in a low voice.

"TK needs help in the digital world, one of us should go help him."

"I'll go, you keep them distracted." Kari said, I nodded.

 **-Halfway through the video-**

Kari came back and handed me a card of a pink lotus flower with the crest of kindness in dark pink on it.

"What did I miss?" Kari asked.

"Not much just up to the battle with LadyDevimon." I said.

"Oh great." Kari said, sarcastically.

'I shouldn't have reminded her of LadyDevimon, she still hates her.' I thought with a sweatdrop.

 **/After the video ended/**

"How was it?" Kari asked.

"Better than the t.v. version." Rika said.

"Did you have to glare at Matt though?" I asked Kari.

"No, but he needs to understand that TK needs some room to grow up." Kari reasoned.

"You met Ryo Akiyama?!" Kazu yelled.

"As you saw he was unconscious in the desert area." Kari said, flatly.

"He's my brother's friend so I met Ryo through him." I explained, Kazu stared at me with jealousy.

"Nice way to terrify the boys and you weren't kidding when you said you kicked Myotismon straight into the caves' side." Rika compliment Kari.

"Well it's getting rather late don't you agree." I said.

"We better get going." Henry said, the others agreed. "It was nice meeting you Kari, see you tomorrow Ken."

"We'll talk more on Monday, Rika." Kari said, waving goodbye.

When the gang left I asked Kari what happened in the digital world. She told me that two more kids became digidestined, our own digi digs with our crest on it. Gatomon armor-digivolved to Nefertimon and Patamon armor-digivolved to Pegasusmon...


	14. Chapter 13

The next day Rika told Kari what happened last night at her place.

"So you're telling me that Dokugumon attacked you after you finally admitted that you cared for Renamon."

"Hai... I just thought digimon were just data."

"Have you forgotten about yesterday's video?"

"No.."

"Then why, tell me Rika." Kari demanded.

"I-I don't know..."

'Good thing Ken and TK aren't here or they'd be mad.' Kari thought, "Look I have to go home early today so let's talk about this another day, okay."

"Okay."

Kari went home and opened up the gate to the digital world. Kari arrived, she saw TK, Davis, Cody, Yolei and Joe. "Joe its been a while."

"Yeah it has. I saw Tai a few days ago." Joe said, "How are you and Ken these days?"

"Ken made some new friends even though two of them are quite annoying."

"Haha, same old Kari." Joe laughed.

"Kari aren't you cold?" Davis asked shivering.

"Should I be its not snowing." Kari answered. Kari felt something covering her shoulders and turned her head, Davis looked jealous. "Ryo."

"Thought you would my jacket more than me." Ryo said, flirting.

Kari put on Ryo's jacket but she didn't bothered to zip it up.

Yolei dropped her heating pad on the ground, everyone dug Gomamon out of the snow.

"Gomamon what day of the week is it?" Joe asked, worried.

"Saturday." Gomamon said weakly.

"It's Thursday, but you never know the days..." Joe said.

"I heard from Tentomon that we can contact you using the t.v."

TK told Joe about the control spires and dark rings.

They built a raft and the digimon pulled it. As they got closer to the control spire a line of Frigimon stood in front and attacked them. They ran passed the Figimon and jumped a ravine with a small problem. Ryo made sure Kari didn't fall, but Cody fell off in the cold river with Gomamon following.

The gang stayed in a cave in front of a campfire.

TK said, "We have to leave Cody behind."

"What?" Davis yelled. Joe agreed so he stayed behind to keep Cody company. Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei and Ryo went to destroy the control spire. Davis and Flamedramon distracted the Frigimon, while the others took out the control spire from the air. After defeating Shellmon and Ebidramon, Gomamon is now the protector of the ice zone.

"Before I forget here, Ryo." Kari said, returning his jacket to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ryo took his jacket back and left with Cyberdramon.

"Bye guys." Kari waved with Gatomon on her shoulder.

"Bye Kari."

Kari's POV:

I left the digital world, showered and changed into a red t-shirt, black jeans and black socks. I put on my headphones, black boots and a pure white scarf hold Gatomon in my arms. I was out for a walk until I recieved a call from Ken telling me that Guilmon is missing. I ran to the sewage system under the bridge and texted Ken, 'I think I found Guilmon track my Digivice.'

Ken and the other tamers appeared and Takato ran in yelling for Guilmon. We saw Guilmon disappearing Takato pulled Guilmon out of the energy field and rescued him from deletion.

No One's POV:

In the past two days, Impmon is scaring couples at night in the park, but Takato suspects Guilmon of causing this trouble. Impmon takes Guilmon out and when Takato finds him missing he suspects more of him. When Guilmon comes back, not knowing what's happening, he says he scared a couple and Takato gets really mad at him. Later, Devidramon appears and fights Guilmon. Takato forgives him after finding out about Impmon and Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon and defeats Devidramon.

After the battle with Devidramon, Takato tries to make Growlmon de-digivolve into Guilmon, but all to no avail. When it begins to rain, Takato despairs of ever getting his old friend back. However, when the rain ends, Growlmon de-digivolves into Guilmon while watching the rainbow.

Now Rika is being followed by something strange and she gets scared. When she arrives home, she gets captured by IceDevimon. The Ken, Kari and the tamers past through the digital field to find Rika in a cold room with IceDevimon.

 **(The Icemon Cometh)**

Ken's P.O.V:

Takato looked up Ice Devimon's data/ stats. As IceDevimon fought with Renamon, we (Takato, Guilmon, Kari, Gatomon, Henry, Terriermon, Wormmon and I) tried to rescue Rika only for our digimon to be in cased in ice. After Rika declares that Renamon is her friend and Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon, she is unable to defeat him. Guilmon, Gatomon, Wormmon and Terriermon then break free of the ice, and Takato uses "Speed" and "Hyper Wing" cards on Guilmon, allowing him to destroy IceDevimon with his Pyro Sphere attack, and absorb his data. Because of this ordeal, Rika again had trouble with accepting Renamon as a friend, and she nearly gave up being a Tamer.

As Musyamon attacks, Henry, Takato and I jump to the rescue. But Guilmon isn't able to win this battle alone and Henry has to fight with his own thoughts on the subject of Terriermon digivolving since last time he couldn't handle the power of Gargomon.

Rika and Renamon are thinking how much they don't need each other. Then Renamon is attacked by Flybeemon. She defeats her enemies. Later she is attacked by Harpymon. She can't win. She is about to be destroyed when Rika stabs Harypymon, giving Renamon time to digivolve into Kyubimon to destroy Harpymon.

Takato and Guilmon are about to defeat a DarkLizardmon when Yamaki comes and captures it. Back at Hypnos, they scan the data of the Digimon, destroying it and now know what Digimon are made of. Armed with this new knowledge, Yamaki prepares to launch the dangerous Juggernaut program to exterminate all the world's Digimon.

As a strange tiger ultimate level Digimon, Mihiramon, attacks the tamers begin to fight it. However when its too strong for both Rika, Henry, Kari and I; Takato uses the power of the blue card to digivolve Growlmon into his ultimate form: WarGrowlmon. Then, he gains a mental link with his Digimon and declares the "Atomic Blaster" attack.

"Ohayo, Hikari, Taichi, Tailmon, Augmon and Wormmon." I said, with a yawn.

"Ohayo Ken."

"Ken, I made pancakes with blueberry milkshakes today." Kari said, as I sat down.

*Ring Ring* "Ken I was wondering if you would go

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ohayo - morning (informal)**

 **I'm still working on the next Pokemon chapter.**

 **I will be skipping some episodes from tamers, summarizing the events.**

 **As for adventure 02 a dark force is taking over the minds of the new digidestined making them think that Ken is evil and Sam is dead. So it will be the same as the canon.**


	15. Sneak Preview

Ken's POV:

 **Ring Ring*** **"Ken, I was wondering if** you would go on patrol with me? To see if there are any digital fields appearing today." Takato asked, over the phone.

"Sorry Takato I have plans for the day." I answered apologizing.

"Alright see you later." Takato said as I hanged up.

"Who was that?" Ari asked.

"It was Takato asking if I would go on patrol with him. I said that I had plans since we were heading over to the Digital world for the picnic." I said.

"Well what drink do you want? I have tea, blueberry smoothie, sparkling water and strawberry milk." Kari asked, giving me options.

"Not sure, how about the food?"

"Baked treats, karaage, temari sushi and fruit salad." Kari answered.

We went to find an area that didn't have a control spire to meet up with TK and the others. We had arrived saw Mimi with them.

"Hisashiburini da na, Mimi." Kari and I greeted, simultaneously.

"*Gasp* Hikari-chan and Ken-kun, hisashiburini (it's been a while)." Mimi said.

"Alright enough already, lets get this picnic started!" Yelled Davis and Yolei, impatiently.

No One's POV:

Meanwhile:

Takato is depressed after Henry, Ken and Rika have previous commitments and can't go Digimon patrolling, but he feels better when he goes with Guilmon to play with his school friends. But soon the Snake Deva Digimon, Sandiramon, attacks leaving Rika and Henry to fight it on their own, until Impmon helps out and tells Takato they need him.

The next day:

Ken tells Kari and Rika, that his school is having a camping trip and invited them to come along for tomorrow.

The following day:

Kari packed a large amount of food for the digimon, got her mini laptop, camera and told Gatomon to dedigivolve as Nyaromon.

Rika wore her usual outfit a turquoise-turtlenecked t-shirt with a broken heart on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wrist bands, white socks, red steel-toed sneakers, and buckles around her waist and leg.

Kari wore a pink and gold neck scarf, light blue and white sleeveless hoodie over a black t-shirt, with blue jeans, a pair of black fingerless gloves, light blue wrist bands, white socks, and light blue, black and white boots.


	16. AN

For those of who(m) use Ao3 please help petition for a block option

here's the link

p/ao3-users-archive-of-our-own-it-s-time-for-a-block-option


End file.
